The Kinzak War
by ZimFan21
Summary: Complete! Zim finally discovers the truth about his mission, Tak is sent to kill him, Zim falls in love with her, war is declared, and Tak secretly discovers Zim's mysterious past. Will Zim save the Irken Empire or who he cares about most? Z
1. Enemys Plans

**Chapter 1: Enemy's Plans**

Dib gazed out of the window and sighed. It was just another ordinary day at school and Ms. Bitters long, pointless doom lecture was boring him half to death. He glanced over at Zim, his loathed alien rival. To no surprise, Zim appeared uninterested in the lecture as well, but today something about the alien seemed different. He was slumped over his desk and was using one of his arms to lazily support his head. His other arm was busy tracing invisible little circles on the desk, and there was a dismal look on his face. If Dib hadn't known any better, it was almost as if the pathetic invader was depressed.

'_He's never acted this way before" _thought Dib curiously_. "If only I could find out what he was thinking...' _

Dib continued to stare at Zim curiously. Over the course of the last few weeks, he had grown interested in taking notice in the Irken's personality. Most importantly, he had noticed a number of qualities in the alien that were surprisingly similar to those of humans, the most intriguing of all being the ability to feel emotion. From what Dib had come to understand, Irkens were able to feel a few basic emotions: fear, jealousy, and most of all…anger. Of course humans could also feel these same basic emotions, but humans are also capable of feeling happiness, compassion, and the one emotion that is not only the most powerful, but serves as a basic need in people, love. Based on Zim's latest behavior, Dib had grown curious about whether or not the little alien had a hidden sensitive side.

To Dib, Zim had always been a selfish, egotistical, heartless jerk, but that wasn't _entirely_ Zim's fault. Zim was just doing his job as an invader, and Dib _was_ always trying to capture him and turn him over to the government for study. He couldn't blame Zim for hating him. But as stupid as Zim was, he was still a threat that needed to be neutralized.

Dib glanced again at his rival, this time with a glare. A small ball of anger and jealousy began to burn in the pit of his stomach.

'_What's he so upset about? He has no idea how easy he has it_. _I've had to struggle my whole life to get even the slightest ounce of respect, and get entrusted by his leaders to take over a whole planet! Just look at him!_

Suddenly a realization struck Dib. _'This is probably just another trick._ _He's just acting like this to throw me off guard! I know it! He thinks he can just show up and conquer MY planet? Boy, I can't wait to get him strapped to an autopsy table.'_

Zim, now sensing the feeling he was being watched, glanced over at Dib, who was staring daggers back at the alien. Noticing the human's challenging expression, Zim decided it was best to take precaution. He quickly grabbed an electronic notepad from his pack and began brainstorming ideas for a new plan. Curious, Dib took out his small personal Spy-Scope and zoomed in on Zim's notepad. Unfortunately, the alien was writing in Irken so Dib couldn't make out a word of it. Dib put away his equipment and slumped in frustration. But even though he couldn't see what the alien was planning, he still studied Zim's every move.

After school, Dib and Gaz walked home together as usual, with Dib constantly chattering about Zim, and Gaz completely tuning him out. They were about halfway home when a green blur suddenly jumped out in front of them, causing Dib to lose his balance and fall back into the gutter.

"Ha! Found you Dib!" yelled Zim.

"We are only a couple of blocks away from school," Dib bluntly pointed out as he stood up and brushed himself off. _So much for the depressed alien act._ "Why were you even looking for me in the first place?"

"Silence human! I was just getting to that! I have just finished constructing a most ingenious plan that will certainly destroy you and bring the Armada straight to Earth to finally take control of this _filthy_ little planet once and for all!"

"You know you won't get away with it," said Dib. "I'll stop you at every turn!"

Zim burst out in an evil laugh. "Good luck filthy human, as if you'll ever stop me!"

"Oh yeah, what about all those other plans that I have ruined? You know? _All_ of the ones you've previously attempted," Dib mentioned, crossing his arms.

Zim flinched. "Well…uh…those were just….warm ups…yes…to prepare for my _real_ evil plan!"

"Whatever Zim," said Dib. Frankly, he had gotten rather bored with their back and forth rival banter. "You still won't get away with it. You never do."

Zim scowled at the human's remark and popped out a mini microphone from his pack."Gir! Pick me up! We have some serious work to do!" Almost immediately Gir came soaring around the corner.

"Weeeeeeoooooo! Hi there!" he screeched. Zim immediately hopped onto Gir's back. He shot a brief look of contention to Dib and then sped off back to the base with Gir at rocket speed.

"I'll stop you Zim!" Dib called out after him. He started running toward Zim's base, but didn't notice a small black boot interfere in his path. Dib felt a quick snap of pain in his ankle as he tripped and landed on the cold, hard concrete of the sidewalk. Satisfied with her torment, Gaz proceeded to dump the rest of her sticky soda onto her brother's head and continued on home without him.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

The pain was unbearable. It had already been two hours since the incident, and Dib was still suffering from his twisted ankle. But, it wasn't just his ankle that hurt. His feelings were taking a small toll as well. He always had known his sister loved to pick on him, but the incident today had really bothered him. He held a small bag of ice to his foot as he continued to sit up on his bed.

_'Geez, I never seem to get a break do I? Dad's almost never home, and when he is he is always working in his lab. Mom, who I wish I had been able to get to know, had disappeared from my life when I was very young. And my sister's favorite hobby is beating the crap out of her older brother._'

Dib sighed and fell back onto his mattress. "_My life is hell_. _My family's useless, n__o one at school even cares that I exist, and while the world tries to avoid me, I continue to help it by hunting down the paranormal. Sometimes, I wonder why I even put up with all this crap._"

Dib continued to think while lying on his back. He looked up and stared at the ceiling. Finally, the sick feeling that had been building up in his gut turned to anger.

"What am I doing wasting my life? No one cares about me! No one ever believes me about anything, even when I hold the evidence out right in front of them!"

The truth was he didn't have a clue why he helped so many people. They never seemed to appreciate or care that it was Dib who had saved them from Zim all those times. Half the time they didn't even realize they were in danger.

"I know Zim's not the smartest invader, and his plans are usually downright terrible, but he still would take over the Earth if I wasn't in his way….right?"

Dib sat up on the edge of his bed and sighed. "Maybe not."

He noticed his leg now felt a little better since he had taken his mind off it. Dib winced as he slowly slid off of his bed and carefully made his may downstairs. He was just about to turn the knob of his front door when Gaz's voice caused him to freeze.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh you know, just going out" said Dib with a fake smile. For once she was being the annoying sibling. "Besides, what do you care anyway?"

"You're going out on that foot?" she asked suspiciously. She had actually peeled her focus away from her game slave.

"Yeah, what about it?" he answered back, crossing his arms. "Since when do you care about my health anyway?"

Gaz grunted and went back to watching TV and playing her Game Slave 2. Dib assumed she could really care less about what he was doing or where he was going, so he proceeded to turn the door knob and walk out of his house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Back at his base, Zim was doing his best preparing for his next "evil" plan, although he wasn't quite sure what to come up with. He had already tried all of his best ideas, and every single one of them had ended in failure. He slammed his fists into the dashboard in frustration.

"It's all that miserable Dib-worm's fault! Without him in the way I could have conquered this planet ages ago!"

Part of the reason for Zim's depression lately was he had realized that he may never win with Dib stopping him at every turn, but at the same time he almost felt as if he couldn't bring himself to eliminate the meddling human. Dib, while being such an annoying obstacle, posed a challenge that Zim couldn't refuse. From Zim's point of view, taking over the planet wouldn't be the same unless Dib was there to watch his victory.

Zim was still lost in thought when it hit him that he hadn't contacted the Tallest in over a month. He immediately stopped his work and headed over to the transmission screen."Computer, connect long distance transmission to the Massive!" A long pause followed, and Zim eagerly waited for the Tallest to answer his call as he started at the blank transmission screen. Soon enough, the screen popped up and two annoyed, tall figures appeared.

"Yes, what is it now Zim?" sighed Tallest Red.

"My Tallest, I would be honored if you would be interested in coming to witness my next _evil_ plan to destroy the humans! I have prepared everything perfectly! This time, I can promise you, will truly be a success!"

Red and Purple looked at each other with mutual understanding. It finally seemed as though enough was enough. They had both grown rather bored with Zim at this point. They nodded together, each knowing it was finally time to end his pitiful annoyance once and for all. Red, deciding he would be the one to break the news, turned back to the transmission screen.

"Uh look Zim…you're not really an invader."

There was a long pause of awkward silence, then, suddenly, Zim burst out with laughter. The Tallest glanced at each other in confusion.

"I appreciate the jokes my Tallest, but in all seriousness I am ready to carry out my duties."

"No Zim," interrupted Red. His voice had an icy cold undertone that would have frozen any other Irken in his place.

Zim cocked his head to the right with a confused expression."Eh? What do you mean my Tallest? I'm afraid I don't fully understa…"

"We mean we sent you to Earth just to get rid of you," continued Tallest Red. His patience had reached its end. "Your mission is a fake Zim. You're detested all throughout the empire and no one wants you anywhere near an Irken owned planet because you might blow it up out of sheer stupidity. You weren't any use to us in Operation Impending Doom I and you aren't a part of Operation Impending Doom II either."

"Added to that, don't call us anymore! We've had enough of you for one lifetime!" Purple interrupted with a mouth full of donuts.

"That's right Zim," added Red. "Don't bother contacting us anymore. From here on your transmissions to the massive will be blocked. Consider yourself stripped of your rank and banished to…whatever planet it is you're on now. Goodbye and good riddance." And with Red's final word, the transmission was cut off.

Zim stared blankly at the large black screen. He was stunned. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Was his life really a joke to the Tallest and the entire Irken empire?

"Surely this must be a joke," Zim said in denial. "My Tallest have entrusted _me_ to take over this planet! They gave me my own mission themselves." However, no matter how hard he tried, Zim knew that he couldn't deny it. He could feel the cold reality creeping up out of the oblivious denial he had buried it under for so long. Deep down, he knew every word was the complete truth.

Zim sank down into a nearby seat. At that moment, everything he had ever hoped for, all of his dreams seemed to crumble in his mind. For the first time in his life, he felt betrayed, hurt, abandoned, and very alone. '

"What now?" he sulked. "Even if I did manage to conquer this planet it would be all for nothing. The Armada won't come. I'll never get to go home. I'd just be wasting my time."

He slumped further down into his seat, allowing depression to consume him. Suddenly, the familiar tone of the doorbell brought his mind back down to Earth.


	3. Alliance

**Chapter 3: Alliance**

Zim slowly made his way to the front door. When he opened it, he was displeased to find the Dib-human standing at his doorstep.

"What do you want?" Zim questioned. He was not in any mood to deal with anyone right now, especially Dib.

Sensing he had the upper hand, Dib decided to have some fun with his arch nemesis and mess with the alien's mind. He originally had come just to see if Zim was home so he could try and break in to the base since Zim often left the front door unlocked, but tormenting him was equally as fun.

"I came to stop your next evil plan Zim," Dib sneered. "You'll never take over this planet with me here! Just wait! Once I bring proof to the authorities it'll be all over!"

Dib was prepared for Zim's typical speech about how Dib would never stop him and blah-blah-blah, but to Dib's surprise Zim simply let out a deep sigh, turned, and walked right back into the house. He didn't even seem to care that he had left the door wide open for his greatest enemy to waltz right in.

Dib was seriously confused. He followed Zim into the house, checking his surroundings to make sure he wasn't falling into some kind of trap. When it seemed safe he turned his attention back to the invader, but something about Zim's body language made him seem unusually nonthreatening.

"What's up with you Zim?" Dib questioned. "You're acting a lot weirder than normal. And what ever happened to the whole 'you'll never stop me I'm taking over the world ' speech you were blabbing about earlier?"

Zim stopped walking. He turned back towards Dib, not meeting his eyes. Dib was a little stunned. For the first time, he recognized the sorrowful expression on Zim's face. It was as if the invader's spirit had been completely torn from him.

'_What's got him acting like this?' _Dib wondered. Zim's unusual behavior was making him feel very uncomfortable.

Zim chuckled sadly. "You humans are so lucky," he said, interrupting Dib's thoughts. He continued to avoid eye contact with Dib. "You have life so easy on this blithe planet. Always doing what you want, always going where you please. It must be really nice to live a carefree life without worry."

Dib felt something inside of him snap. His fists tightened and his voice rose out of anger. "You think my life is easy! You've gotta be joking Zim! Do you have any idea how hard I've tried to gain even the SLIGHTEST ounce of respect! Huh? Huh? But not you, a big-shot invader sent here by his leaders entrusted to take over the planet! Must be tough knowing you'll become a big famous hero once your mission is complete. It must be just terrible knowing that you'll be respected by your _entire_ race and earning endless praise from your leaders after you've turned my home into a complete wasteland and enslave humanity!"

Dib wasn't sure what he had said, but it had definitely touched a raw nerve. Zim also had his fists clenched in anger and his entire body was shaking. Dib could swear he had even seen a few tears form in the alien's eyes.

"You don't get it Dib! What does a puny human like you know about my life? I've worked just as hard as any other Irken in the academy, maybe even harder, to become the best invader I could ever be, but apparently the whole universe was laughing at me all along. This morning was proof of that!" yelled Zim. "You will never understand what my life is like!"

Dib stared at Zim dumbfounded. The ex-invader's reaction had surprised him. Usually Zim's ego would have caused him to snap back at Dib with a quick insult and start an argument. But instead, Zim had just spilled a heartache of emotions to the human. Now, to his surprise, the alien was facing the wall and had fully broken down into tears.

Dib didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sorry for the Irken. Something inside him told him he could relate to the ex-invader. Dib sighed. He felt pity for Zim. '_Perhaps_ _it's just another part of being human', _he wondered. Even though he couldn't believe what he was doing, Dib walked up to Zim and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Zim was immediately aware of Dib's presence, but he didn't shake him off. Somehow, in a way he didn't fully understand, the gesture was actually making it easier for him to calm down.

"What happened this morning Zim?" asked Dib. "I'm curious." Clearly Zim was no longer a threat, and Dib doubted that he had the acting skills in order to pull off a successful trap. Zim waved away Dib's hand. He sunk to the floor with his back rested against the wall. Dib sat down next to him, curious and eager to listen. Once Zim had finally calmed down, he found himself explaining everything to the human.

"Turns out I've been exiled on this planet. I was banished for something I did once before, but I was too stupid to realize it, and like an idiot, loyally went back to the Tallest to retrieve my next assignment. Just this morning I found out that my entire mission was a fake all along. My leaders hate my guts, and they sent me here just to get rid of me. The whole time I was here taking things seriously, they were out there laughing at me, along with every other Irken in the entire Empire. I have no one in the entire universe to look to, or anyone who will help me. Ever since I was young, just like any loyal Irken, all I ever wanted was to impress the Tallest, and they've turned their backs on me."

Dib shook his head. He almost felt like a jerk for making Zim's life so difficult. Even though it meant taking over Earth, all Zim was really trying to do was impress his leaders. _At least I have a family, even if they don't like me, _Dib thought, _but Zim has no one. Not even a friend to talk to._

Zim continued to choke back his sobs as best he could. He at least wanted to keep what little dignity he had left. He didn't like showing Dib that he could be so vulnerable, but it did feel better to finally tell someone about his problems.

"Look, just relax, I'm sure it'll be fine," said Dib friendly, trying to calm Zim. "I mean, that means you're free now right? You can do whatever you want."

Zim let out a cheap laugh. "No, you humans say things like that all the time, even when you know the reality of the situation. The truth is I can NEVER go back home again. I'm left here to rot on this forsaken mud ball."

Dib sighed and continued to sit beside him. He still felt bad for all the things he had done to make it more difficult for the Irken. But then again, if he hadn't done those things he might have really been in trouble.

"Look Zim, Earth isn't that bad. Maybe if you tried actually living here, you might find you like it."

Zim did appreciate what the human was trying to do for him, but he didn't understand it. '_How is it that these creatures were so naturally forgiving?'_ he wondered._ 'How is that when things are hopeless they are still able to see the light?'_

Dib sighed, but still couldn't believe what had just happened. His arch nemesis, who had always tried to prove he was unbeatable, had just spilled his heart out and revealed the truth about his mission.

_So I was right all along, _thought Dib._ Irkens do have a sensitive side, just like humans. How could I have thought we were so different? I guess when it boils down to it, we are all pretty much the same. _

"Zim?" Dib asked.

"Just go ahead Dib."

"Huh?"

"You still want to capture me and turn me over to the Earth authorities, isn't that right?" answered Zim. "You still want to…as you put it, 'spew my guts all over an autopsy table?"

Dib felt a small ping of guilt as his own quotes were thrown back at him. "Well actually I uh….."

"Lucky for you, I won't object," Zim interrupted. He shifted his gaze back toward the floor. "It's not like I have anything left to live for anyway."

Dib's expression turned serious as he paused to think. Finally, he had the opportunity to get everything he ever wanted. Zim had nothing to lose anymore, and by turning him into the authorities, Dib would finally prove to the world that he had been right all along and get the respect he had been so deeply craving all of his life. But something was stopping him. He looked over at the broken alien suspiciously, but Zim's body language reassured him that the alien's will to fight back had been completely stolen from him, along with his ambition. Zim clearly had no intention of resisting arrest.

Dib's felt his hand shake as he slowly reached into his coat pocket for his special pair of handcuffs. He clicked them open and slowly held them out to Zim as if Zim was a lion that he was attempting to catch in the wild. But Dib froze and didn't move any closer. For a long time he stood there, staring at the alien. He tried to move forward, but something inside him was holding him back, something every human was all too familiar with…his damn conscience.

Finally, Dib made his decision. He quickly clicked the handcuffs closed and stuffed them back into his coat pocket. Zim looked up at Dib confusingly.

"I can't do it," said Dib.

"Spare me your pity Dib-human. I'm ready to accept my fate so go ahead and turn me over to the Earth authorities."

Dib briefly thought about what he was getting himself into, but quickly made up his mind."Zim what if instead…..we could…..I don't know…"

"Spit it out Earth monkey"

"What if we could…you know...be friends? You know? Allies?"

Zim looked at Dib skeptically."Us, friends?" he said sarcastically. "That's preposterous."

"At this point I don't think so," said Dib. "You may not realize it, but we do have a lot in common. I don't think you understand the freedom that you have now Zim. You can do anything you want! You can live the rest of your life making your own decisions and living the way YOU want to live. You don't have anyone to tell you what to do or where to go. We both are outcasts in our respective societies. Who knows what we could accomplish together."

Zim looked away from Dib, thinking over the scenario. When he was done, he looked back up at him. "You know for a human, I guess you're not that bad. Maybe I can tolerate you for a while longer."

"So is that a yes?" Dib asked, holding out his hand.

Zim hesitated, but accepted Dib's gesture and held his hand out as well. Dib helped his ex-rival up from the ground. Zim didn't have to be a genius to understand that this was a human gesture of truce.

Zim nodded and the two shook on their agreement, forming their alliance.


	4. An Irken Assassin

**Chapter 4: An Irken Assassin**

A lone escape pod drifted through space. Inside of it contained a badly injured, very hungry, and very lonesome Irken. Tak lay on the floor of the pod in agony. She was in very bad condition. It had been six months since her battle with Zim and she had been left to rot in the cold emptiness of space. She had sent out a distress signal, but she had drifted too far into unclaimed territory that no Irken was around to come to her rescue. She could only survive a few more hours without food and her health was draining at a dangerous rate. Her pack had provided some nourishment for her survival throughout the past six months, but it was not enough to go on for more than another twelve hours.

Tak felt ashamed and angry. '_How could I have lost everything so suddenly_?' she wondered, '_and to lose it to an idiot like Zim!'_ The idea that someone as stupid as him could beat her made her defeat all the more difficult to bear. More than anything, Tak wanted revenge on Zim for ruining her life…twice, but first she had to survive.

From the beginning of training, Irkens were taught to never hope for the better. Instead, they were taught to accept their fate, no matter how grueling the circumstances. But, Tak found it hard to accept the fact that she was dying because of Zim. Every thought in her mind was focused on hope, the chance that someone would find her drifting through space and give her medical attention. She wanted a second chance, this time for revenge. But her thoughts started to fade away and she began to feel her strength leaving her. Eventually, the lack of energy caught up with her. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed her mind drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tak awoke several hours later in a bright, reddish room, semi-filled with other sick and injured Irkens. It didn't take long for her to realize she was in an Irken medical center. She pushed down onto the hospital bed and, to her surprise, found she had enough strength to sit up.

"Good you're awake," said a voice behind her.

Tak turned around to find a tall male Irken soldier standing by the side of her bed with a spear. She looked at him strangely.

"Are you Tak?" asked the soldier.

"Yes sir," replied Tak in salute.

He continued, "I trust that you have the strength to stand?"

Tak slid off the side of her bed. She was surprised that she did have the strength to stand. She quickly looked back up at the soldier.

"Where exactly am I?" she asked.

"You are on the massive," he answered sternly, "When you were pulled off your ship you were taken here, to the hospital quarters seeing how bad your condition was. A few more hours and you probably wouldn't have made it."

"Where is Mimi?" asked Tak.

"You're SIR unit could not be repaired. Not only was it scattered in pieces, but it seemed to have some kind of virus planted in its system. It's been disposed of already. Now back to business. You were asked to report to the bridge ten minutes ago by the Tallest, so I suggest you come along with me immediately," said the soldier.

The soldier led Tak to the bridge. She was nervous. She didn't know whether the Tallest would be forgiving or whether they would be angry with her for not getting them their "snack" planet and taking care of Zim. When they reached the bridge, the soldier opened the doors and two of them entered. Tak looked up at Tallest Red as he approached her with a disappointed expression.

"Tak, do you realize that you have just violated numerous laws against the Soldier-Invader Code?" questioned Red. "You do realize the penalty for attempting to invade an unassigned planet while standing as non-invader status?"

"Yes my tallest, I know the consequences for my actions" responded Tak. She knew what she had done and was well prepared to receive her punishment.

"Well you're wrong!" said Tallest Purple.

Tak stared at the Tallest in confusion."I'm afraid I do not understand my Tallest"

"We mean we are giving you a second chance," said Red, "and if you succeed on your new mission you will be dismissed of all charges and finally be made an honorary invader."

Relieved, Tak let out the breath she had been holding. She was pleased she had been given the second chance she'd been hoping for. Even if it was a chump job she was prepared to do anything to redeem her status.

"What is my mission my Tallest?" she asked seriously.

Both Red and Purple grinned. "We want you to assassinate Zim. I'm sure you're familiar with him."

"More than I care to be," said Tak clenching her fist. This was her chance! Her one opportunity to get even with Zim and to get everything she ever wanted all in one shot!

"I will accept this mission with great honor my Tallest!" saluted Tak. "But I have just one question."

"What is that?"

"How soon can I leave?"


	5. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 5: Familiar Faces**

It had been three weeks since his emotional breakdown, but Zim had finally overcome most of the pain. While doing his weekly germ-cleanings with Gir, he had learned to enjoy not having to think up any plans for destroying the human race. In fact, he had grown fond humans. They were simple, fun-loving creatures who really only wanted a few things out of life. Zim could never understand how they coped with having such short life spans, but he figured that it didn't really matter. He was still in mid-cleaning when the doorbell rang.

"Gir answer the door!"

"Okie dokie!" Gir as he made his way to the door. When he opened it he was overjoyed to see Dib standing in front of him.

"HEY THERE BIG HEADED KID! I KNOWS YOU!" Gir shouted as he waved to Dib wearing a typical goofy robot smile on his face.

Dib stared at Gir, slightly annoyed at the comment about his head, but lightened up when Zim approached the door.

"Hey Dib I'm kinda busy right now so.."

"Zim! You'll never believe what I found!" Dib yelled in excitement.

"The school finally blew up and piggies eated it!" squealed Gir.

Dib stared at Gir in confusion, "What…no. Why would that even…"

"What really happened Dib?" interrupted Zim. Apparently Gir's random comments no longer surprised him.

"I found another Irken!"

"What! Here on Earth!? Where?"

"Out in the woods unconscious. I think they are pretty hurt from the crash!"

_What was another Irken doing so close to Earth? _Zim wondered. "All right then, let's organize a rescue!" Zim quickly retreated inside his base and motioned Dib to follow. Dib followed Zim down to the Voot-Cruiser repair bay. "Get in," Zim ordered.

"But Zim, won't everyone just see your ship in mid-daylight?" Dib questioned. "And you're not even wearing your disguise!"

"No one will give it a second thought," responded Zim. "I will fly right by and no one will think a thing of it. Now just where did you say you found this other Irken?"

"In the woods," said Dib. "I'll direct you and let you know when you're getting close."

* * *

Tak slowly awoke from unconsciousness finding herself in some kind of forest. She rubbed her head, which was throbbing in pain, and looked around.

_'Is this Earth?_' she wondered. _'Or did I crash land on some other mud ball?'_

She tried to remember what had happened before the crash. She remembered that she had just come out of a hyperspace jump when her ship collided with an Earth satellite. "Curse these humans and their inferior technology," mumbled Tak, "At least I know that I'm on the right planet." She made an effort to sit up, but had gone too quickly and hit her head on something hard and metallic. She felt dazed and fell back to the ground, once again knocked unconscious.

* * *

Back in Zim's voot-cruiser, Dib had just pointed out the site of the crash.

"There!" he yelled.

Zim took the ship down to the crash site. When he landed they both stepped out to investigate. Zim hurried over to the damaged ship to survey the scene, but froze dead in his tracks when he saw who was lying on the ground. "Tak!?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"What's she doing back here?" asked Dib. Zim didn't answer. He simply stared at Tak's motionless body while suspiciously wondering the same thing. _Dib makes a good point. What IS she doing here?_ He knelt down beside Tak to observe the damage. "I think she'll live," he said, "but only if we treat her wounds as soon as we can. How come you didn't recognize her?"

Dib shrugged. "I just noticed the symbol on the ship and ran back to your base as soon as possible. I didn't take the time to see _who_ it was. I mean what are the chances it would be her anyway?"

Zim returned his focus back to Tak. He picked her up carefully and started walking back to the Voot-Cruiser.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Dib. "She'll kill us when she wakes up!"

"No she won't" said Zim calmly. "She's too weak. These wounds may take weeks to heal. Now let's get back to the base before anyone catches us out here."

Dib quickly got back in the Voot-Cruiser and Zim followed. Zim took out a small pink ball from his pack and pressed a button. The ball grew larger and enclosed around Tak's ship and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Wow! What did you do?" asked Dib.

"I teleported Tak's ship to the repair bay in my base. Now let's get back there and get her some medication."

* * *

Tak awoke once again and found that this time she found it much easier for her to sit up. She looked around, but was horrified to find that the scenery was different than before. Instead of the woods, she was in an Irken facility. She tried to stand, but discovered she couldn't move her legs. Panicked, she looked down to see what was holding her down, but was astonished to find that she wasn't restrained at all. She struggled to escape the cold platform she seemed to be confined to, but her energy was drained and she quickly grew tired and gave up. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"So, you're finally awake."

Tak felt a cold chill run down her spine. _I know that voice, but it couldn't be the soldier from the Massive…_Tak turned her head to face the direction of the voice, but was not happy when she saw who the stranger was. "You," she spat coldly.

"Yes, I was surprised to see you too back in the woods," said Zim calmly. He was working on some sort of liquid and did not seem the least bit threatened by her presence.

Tak struggled to attack him, but couldn't budge no matter how much she tried. "Let me go!" she commanded. "Let me go before I kill you!"

"Is that how to thank someone who just saved your life?" asked Zim.

"Liar! You're holding me prisoner!" Tak snapped back. Surely he had some sort of plan in store for her that he didn't want her to know about.

"Holding you prisoner?" said Zim in disbelief, "Look at yourself Tak. You're not even strapped down to the platform."

"Then what is holding me back from strangling you to death?"

"You're paralyzed from the waist down, but don't worry, it's temporary. It happened when you crashed," explained Zim.

"Paralyzed! How temporary?"

"Two or three weeks maybe."

"Two or three weeks!" Tak couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all times to be severely injured it had to happen on one of the most important missions in her life.

"Also your wounds will take about a week and a half to fully heal," added Zim, "but only with proper care."

Tak realized immediately what that meant. "You won't lay a finger on me," she snarled, covering her body by folding her arms.

Zim sighed, "Very well." He walked over to Tak, careful not to get too close."Here, take this medicine. You'll need to rub it into your wounds whenever they bother you. Especially the one on your arm, it was pretty deep and could get infected easily."

Tak snatched the bottle from Zim, "You'll regret saving me. I don't need help from you."

Zim turned toward the elevator. "Suit yourself," he shrugged. Then, the elevator took him up to the living room where Gir had just said his good-byes to Dib.

Tak stared at the medicine bottle skeptically. _Does he think I'm stupid? This is obviously some sort of poison. It's obvious he wants me dead._ She shoved the bottle in her pack so Zim wouldn't find lay back down on the platform, fighting hard to let herself drift off into unconsciousness again. _How am I supposed to kill Zim quickly if I'm paralyzed for three weeks? _She did wish she could have moved to a soft couch or something other than the hard, cold platform. Her thoughts continued to wonder as she helplessly felt the lack of energy overtake her.


	6. A Close Call

**Chapter 6: A Close Call**

Three days had gone by since Zim had rescued Tak from the crash. Zim had done his best to help her out, but she stubbornly kept denying it. Zim had also noticed that her health had become worse. He knew she had not been using her medicine, which meant she was slowly killing herself.

Zim made his way down to where Tak was being held to check up on her. When he approached her, he noticed Tak was pale and having difficulty breathing. Zim knew it was not a good sign and he had to act quickly. He grabbed the speaker on the control panel.

"Gir!"

Gir appeared on a flat screen."Yes sir!"

"Gir, I need you to bring Tak's backup medicine to the medical chamber now!" commanded Zim.

"Okie dokie," said Gir as he sped off down the elevator, handed the medicine to Zim, and then hurried back upstairs to watch TV.

_I love it when he listens, _thought Zim. He hurried back over to where Tak was lying. He slowly slid off her right hand glove and carefully rolled up her sleeve, revealing a deeply infected injury on her arm. Seeing how badly the wound had gotten, Zim knew he didn't have a choice, he would have to operate.

Tak awoke a few hours later. Her arm was exposed and it felt like it was on fire. She turned over and noticed Zim working on the other side of the room.

_Who does he think he is? _she asked herself angrily."Zim!"

Zim spun around immediately on her command. He could tell she was not pleased with him. "What did you do to my arm!" she asked.

Zim stopped working and looked over at her."Is it bothering you?"

"Yes, of course it is!" she snapped. "_And _I would like to know what else you did to me while I was unconscious!"

Without a word, Zim grabbed a bottle and rag and walked over to where Tak was sitting. She eyed him, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" she asked again.

Zim finally responded, "When I came down to check on you, I noticed that you were in bad shape, so I investigated the injury on your arm and found it badly infected. I had to perform a small surgery to clean the wound before it got worse. Nothing more. If I hadn't done it you would have died from blood poisoning."

Tak stared at Zim questioningly. She looked down at the injury on her arm. Even she could tell it had gotten bad. _He...isn't lying…_

"Why are you doing this Zim?" she asked calmly. "Don't you _want_ me dead? After everything I tried to do last time I was here aren't you at least a little intimidated?"

"I have no reason to want you dead," answered Zim, "and the reason I'm doing all this is because if you die here, the Tallest will make it a murder case and an excuse to have me killed."

"Oh yeah?" said Tak suspiciously, "and what's that you have in your hand? Poison?"

"Your medicine," said Zim firmly, "I didn't expect you to trust me the first time, so I made a back up."Zim poured some of the liquid onto the rag.

"What makes you think I can't use the medicine myself?" asked Tak.

"It can only be applied to certain areas in the wound and now you don't know those areas where I had to clean out the deep infection, said Zim. "Now are you going to let me help you or not?"

Tak hesitated. She still didn't trust him, but he did save her life…twice. Maybe she could even make this work for her. Gaining his trust might make it even easier to eliminate him. _It's the perfect plan, _she thought, _I'll befriend Zim and once I have his trust, I'll kill him with his back turned. The Tallest will finally make me an invader!_

"All right Zim, you win," she sighed and held out her arm in a slightly dramatic fashion.

Zim didn't like the tone of her voice, or her suspicious behavior, but he took her arm anyway and gently applied the medicine to the wound. It stung horribly and Tak instantly yanked her arm away.

"Forget it!" she said. "It's probably is poison and you're trying to trick me!"

Zim lowered his voice and tried to calm her down. "Look Tak, I know you don't trust me, but this has to be done. It will sting for a little bit, but it will make your arm heal faster. I'll try my best not to make the pain excruciating."

He took her arm again and gently applied the medicine. Tak tolerated the stinging, but it went away after the first few touches just like he said it would. After a while, it even began to feel sort of nice. Without realizing it, she began to melt at Zim's touch. He was being very gentle and it relaxed her and made her feel somewhat safe.

Zim looked up at Tak to make sure she wasn't going to hit him over the head with anything, but to his surprise she looked very relaxed and almost peaceful. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to continue to watch her as he applied the medicine. He noticed a small feeling arising in his stomach, but ignored it.

Tak, lost in bliss, decided that it couldn't hurt to sneak a peek at Zim. After all, he wasn't half bad looking. But to her surprise, when she opened her eyes she found him gazing right back at her. The two of them paused, and the world seemed to hold its breath for a few seconds. Suddenly, they both realized what they were doing and looked away in embarrassment.

_What am I, crazy? _Tak thought shaking her head. _I can't get attached to the target I'm trying to kill! I mean we're talking about Zim here. The idiot that ruined my entire life!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Zim let go of her arm and stood up."There, it should fell better for a while," he said. He set the rag down and started to leave. He figured it was best to let Tak be alone.

Tak watched him as he started towards the elevator, but something inside her didn't want him to leave."Zim wait," she called out. She paused, not knowing what had compelled her to stop him.

Surprised, Zim stopped and turned to face her. Tak was quiet, and there was an awkward pause between the two of them. Eventually, she came up with a recovery.

"Could you at least move me to a couch or something more better than this cold table?" asked Tak, finally breaking the silence. "After three days this platform isn't exactly comfortable you know."

"Fair enough," Zim sighed, but froze when he realized something. "Wait a minute, why can't you get up yourself? I mean, don't you have spider legs?"

Tak shook her head."No, they were damaged in the crash and I haven't had the chance to repair them," she said.

"Oh."

The two sat there again in silence, again Tak spoke up.

"So….are you going to get me out of here or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah…right." Zim chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. He called Gir back down to the room. Gir showed up glowing red, ready to take orders.

"Gir, I need you to take Tak upstairs with you and put her on the couch! Understand?" commanded Zim.

Gir turned back to his normal blue self. "I really don't."

Zim sighed. He knew the only way to get Gir to listen to him. "Gir, if you complete this task and share your couch, I'll get you…I don't know…maybe some tacos."

"TACOS!" yelled Gir. He quickly grabbed Tak and dashed to the elevator.


	7. The Element of Surprise

**Chapter 7: The Element of Surprise**

Three long weeks finally came to an end for Tak. She could walk again and was back and ready to carry on with her mission. Zim had been considerate in healing her back to health, in fact the two had spent a lot of time together, but she quickly set those thoughts aside. She still had a job to do.

Tak then remembered that she had put her laser gun in her pack before she left the Massive. _If only I had remembered it sooner, _she thought smacking her head in stupidity, _I could have gotten rid of Zim ages ago! Whatever, I was delirious from the crash anyway._ While making sure Gir wasn't looking, Tak took the gun out of her pack. She silently made her way to the elevator and headed down to the repair bay, where she knew Zim would be working on the finishing repairs to her ship.

Tak hid her weapon from sight as she started approaching Zim. Zim noticed her coming and pulled away from his work to speak with her. "Glad to see you can walk again Tak. Anyway, I repaired your ship. Now you can go back to the Tallest and show them that I didn't kill you and we can both go on with our lives."

Tak stayed quiet and stopped a few yards away. Zim was a bit wary about her behavior, but he still walked up to her to hand her the override codes to her ship. Finally, Tak's opportunity had come. She rushed at Zim and pinned him down, aiming the laser gun right at his forehead. "Sorry Zim, but I'm the only one who will be living from this point on. I told you that you would regret saving me."

She was about to pull the trigger when she noticed Zim was holding his own gun in his right hand. Suddenly, Zim surprised Tak by knocking her laser out of the way. In a flash the tables were turned and he had her pinned to the ground with his own gun pointing straight at her forehead.

"I don't regret a thing," said Zim, "You honestly thought I believed that story that you crashed on Earth by accident? I knew from the start you wanted revenge Tak. I just figured after saving your life you would give me a break and return the favor."

Tak realized now that she was the one in trouble. Zim had the gun right up against her forehead. If she moved he would shoot. But then she remembered what Zim had said earlier.

"You won't shoot me Zim. You said yourself you don't want the Tallest to kill you for murdering another Irken."

"They are already trying to kill me. They sent _you_ remember." Zim loaded up the laser. He noticed Tak reaching for her own laser out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't even think about it!" commanded Zim as he pressed his laser harder against her head. Tak was now frightened. She dropped her gun and struggled to get free. She waited helplessly as the laser gun began to charge. Tak knew she had nowhere to go. Zim was holding her down and he was stronger than she was. She felt a few tears make their way to her eyes and fall down the sides of her face. She didn't want to die yet, especially not this way.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you Zim," she muttered, "but you know I didn't have any choice."

Zim narrowed his eyes at Tak. "And you know I don't either," he said coldly.

The laser was ready to fire and Zim's finger was on the trigger. Tak shut her eyes, waiting for the gunfire that would finally end her pathetic life. But to her surprise, the trigger was never pulled. Instead, Zim dropped the laser gun. Confused, Tak reopened her eyes.

"Zim, I don't understand. Why did you…"

Before she could finish, Zim gently pressed his lips against hers. Tak was shocked and confused, but for some reason her body was too surprised to fight back. Her mind was screaming at her to break away and shoot Zim square in the chest, but her hands refused to move. She was actually enjoying what she was feeling. Not able to fight it, she eventually gave up and melted into the kiss._ What on Irk have I gotten myself into? _she thought.

After a long while, the pair broke apart to catch their breath. Zim stood up, helping Tak up as well. She stared at him amazed at what had just happened. Zim stared back at her and broke the silence.

"You don't really want to kill me do you?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Tak, "I thought I did, but guess I lost that anger sometime within those past few weeks. It was my fault not to wait to retake the test to become an invader. I never really wanted revenge, just your mission. I wanted to be an invader… not an assassin. I thought I could have easily killed another Irken for the job, but now I don't know what I'll do. I just wanted to impress the Tallest."

She didn't know why, but she moved closer to Zim and put her arms around him. She even buried her face in his shoulder for comfort. She didn't understand these feelings, but it somehow felt right to follow them. Surprised at her sudden change in behavior, Zim welcomed her embrace. He didn't understand these feelings any better than she did. In fact, he didn't even understand why he had just kissed her.

"I understand how you feel Tak. About a month ago I finally realized that my mission was a fake all along. I was devastated, but living my life out on this planet hasn't been so bad. The humans are actually quite fascinating creatures and I've learned a lot from them thanks to the Dib creature. As for facing the Tallest, you could maybe fake an assassination."

Tak looked up at him confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you could call the Tallest from my base and tell them that the mission is complete and you successfully killed me," explained Zim. "They wouldn't know any different."

"It might work," said Tak. "But won't they be suspicious that it took so long to call them and check in?"

"Just tell them the truth. Say you were paralyzed in the crash and you took advantage of my help until you killed me. What they don't know won't hurt them."

Zim hugged Tak even tighter and she returned his affection with another kiss. For the first time in his life, Zim felt his world was complete.


	8. Aboard the Demolisher

**Chapter 8: Aboard the Demolisher**

"Sir we have brought you the prisoner!"

"Well done commander," replied a deep voice, "now hold him there. I want to ask him a few questions."

"Yes emperor," obeyed the warrior as he bowed in his leader's presence. The Kinzak warrior was about seven feet tall and his body was well built. He had a large, blue-grey like muscular structure and was covered from head to foot in platinum armor. His feet were large and looked similar to those of a deer's, except they were much more muscular. He had an exposed tail that had three sharp spikes lined up till the very tip. His weapon included a controlled laser-light sword that had two narrow points on the sides. The warrior's face was hidden beneath what almost appeared to be a platinum dragon-like skull, and his eyes blazed a bloody red.

The emperor stood up. He was about eight feet tall and looked similar to the warrior, except he had a better outfit with a charred black cape and a scar on his left eye. He approached the prisoner. "Hello puny Irken," he said in an evil tone.

The Irken looked up at the voice weakly, but was shocked when he saw who was standing before him.

"Emperor Slate!" cried the Irken.

Slate chuckled. "Welcome aboard the Demolisher. May your stay here be very unpleasant."

"What do you want with me?" the Irken questioned. He was in very bad shape. With the severe beating we had taken through torture session, it was a surprise that he could even stand.

Slate began to stroll back and forth along the bridge. "Well, considering you are an Irken spy working for the Tallest, one would assume we want the information you know about the massive," explained Slate.

"What are talking about? I don't know anything about the Massive," lied the Irken.

"Oh well, that's really a shame," said Slate, "and you probably didn't know that we were going to torture you more and bury you alive if you didn't talk. Guards!"

The Irken panicked. He could stay silent through torture, no matter how gruesome, but he wanted to live. He decided he didn't have any other option but to cooperate.

"Wait, wait," he pleaded, "if I tell you what I know about the massive, will you let me go?"

Slate smiled darkly. "Of course we will, he said with an evil grin.

"Uh we will?" questioned one of the Kinzak warriors.

"Yes," said Slate, "but if he continues to lie, he'll get the opportunity to join our "beast" in the dungeon for dinner."

One of the warriors noticed the strike of fear in the Irken's expression. "Oh yeah, the beast," taunted the warrior as he showed the large scar on his arm. "Why just this morning I tried to feed it with the last prisoner who wouldn't cooperate."

The Irken gulped. "How…will you know…..if…..if I'm lying or n…n….not?" he asked.

"Simple, through a memory scan," answered Slate, "if your memory is not being used as you tell your story we will know you are lying. So choose your words wisely."

The Irken panicked again. His plan to lie his way out was torn apart. He was out of ideas and out of luck. He was too scared to even speak.

Slate sighed. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," he said. He took out an Irken laser gun and began to load it as he slowly walked toward his prisoner. "Don't assume this will be a painless death," said Slate. "This laser has been altered to keep you alive after it fires, but once I pull this trigger you will be unable to move. Then I'll have the guards take you to the dungeon and feed you to our beast. Just think, being ripped apart into dozens of pieces and not being able to move. You'll probably even continue to feel pain up to the point of digestion."

"Okay! Okay," cried the Irken, "the Massive has special override codes that can be used to shut down the entire Armada's weapons for a short time, or even take control of the entire Massive itself."

Slate moved in closer. "And where exactly are these codes?" he asked.

"One copy is held on Planet Vort and I have the backup copy. I was going to deliver it to the Tallest before I was taken captive," answered the Irken.

Slate stopped walking and eyed his prisoner suspiciously. He turned toward the memory scan operator.

"Is he lying?" asked Slate.

"No sir," replied the operator.

Slate turned his attention back to the Irken and held out his gloved hand. "See now that wasn't so hard was it. Now, hand me the codes," he ordered.

The Irken slowly obeyed and took the codes from his pack. The guards kept a close eye on his every move. Once the Irken took them out, Slate snatched the codes from his hand, then he turned his attention to the guards. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let him go."

The guards obeyed. The Irken looked up at Slate, turned around, and slowly began walking toward the exit. However, he hadn't taken three steps before he heard a laser gun fire behind him. In a split second he was knocked to the ground, stunned, and unable to move a muscle.

"Stupid Irken," laughed Slate, "you did say you wanted to be let go, but failed to mention not to be shot afterward. You Irkens think you are so brave and fearless, but deep down you're all nothing but a bunch of cowards who try and escape death in the end."

One of the Kinzak warriors walked up to Slate."Sir, what do you wish for me to do with the prisoner?" he asked.

"Take it to the dungeon," ordered Slate, "I'm sure Charles is hungry by now."


	9. Drafted

**Chapter 9: Drafted**

Zim sat impatiently on the couch watching TV with Gir. He was waiting to hear if Tak had tricked the Tallest into thinking he was dead yet. He was more than eager for things to return back to normal, or whatever normal was. But lately something had come over him about Tak that he couldn't explain. Strangely, he didn't want her to leave him, but at the same time he didn't want the armada to come to Earth looking for Tak and find him still alive. He wondered if humans carried similar feelings. Maybe Dib could explain it to him.

Tak interrupted his thoughts when she came out from the elevator. Zim rushed over to her. "So, did it work?" he asked.

Tak shook her head. "It's worse news. The second I contacted the Tallest they told me right away that they had changed their minds about me killing you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Zim confusingly.

"They also said to turn on the TV to the Irken news channel and we would know what to do. They were too busy calling everyone else to linger on my call."

"But the only channels I get are Earth broadcast," said Zim.

"The Tallest connected you to the important stations. Apparently it wasn't included when they gave you everything to start your 'mission' on Earth." Tak snatched the remote from Gir and switched the channel to the Irken news broadcast. Gir did not take this well.

"No change it back! I want to know what happens!"

Zim knew how Gir got when he was restricted from watching cartoons. Just before Gir was about to have a meltdown, Zim took out a bunch of human money from his pack and handed it to Gir.

"Here Gir, go buy piggies or tacos or whatever," commanded Zim.

"Yay! I'm gonna eat a squirrel!" screamed Gir as he ran out the front door. Zim sighed, but turned his attention back to the TV, which Tak was already watching.

"Recently a number of Irkens were taken prisoner aboard the Demolisher, also known as the Kinzak Emperor's ship," announced the reporter on the screen, "One of the Irkens taken aboard was Sergeant Banble, the carrier of the top secret codes to the Massive. The codes were taken from Banble just before he was killed. This act by the Kinzak race means that war has been officially declared on the Irken Empire. The Tallest demand all Invaders and outcasts to return to Irk immediately to prepare for combat. I repeat return to Irk for combat! That is all. Now we will take a look at this year's most advanced Sir unit."

Tak switched off the monitor. "I don't believe this," she said.

"I know, I get to go back to Irk!" said Zim excitingly.

Tak stared at him with her arms crossed. "Is that really all you see in this?" she asked, "War has been declared and you don't even care that you have to enter ground combat and possibly get killed?"

"There are worse things," said Zim, "Oh well we had better let Dib know. He'll want to know what's going on if were gonna go missing." Zim picked up the phone and called Dib to come over. Tak stared at Zim in disbelief.

"How can you act like this is nothing!" she asked. Zim ignored her and continued to wait for Dib to answer. Tak sighed. "Go ahead and call him then. I'll be in the repair bay."

Zim watched her go as she descended below the surface. Then, to Zim's surprise, the doorbell rang. Zim hung up the phone and answered the door. He was happy to see Dib standing in front of him. Zim let him inside.

"So what's the news Zim? Other than making out with your girlfriend?" Dib joked.

Zim slightly blushed at Dib's remark, which Dib noticed and smiled.

"Listen Dib, Tak and I have been drafted to a war against the Kinzak race. We have to leave immediately…and may not return," explained Zim.

Dib was astonished. "Wow! Can I come?" he asked.

"Didn't you not get the whole may not return part?" Zim asked, "Besides, with Gir I don't have room in my ship, and I don't know if Tak is in a mood to be willing to give up hers."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Tak, startling both Zim and Dib. "He won't be any trouble."

"So I can go with you guys?" asked Dib.

"Uh…..okay," said Zim, "if you really want to."

"Are you joking? The chance to finally see what's out there in the universe! Man this is exciting!"

As the three of them headed to the elevator, Zim yanked Dib back. Tak turned around to see what the hold up was.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked.

"Uh…..you go ahead," said Zim, "I have to explain to Dib how dangerous this situation really is. I'll meet you down there."

"Um, okay?" said Tak. She turned back around and continued down the elevator.

Dib squirmed in his place until Zim finally released the grip on Dib's collar. "Zim I can take care of myself."

"No Dib, that's not the real reason I needed to talk to you," said Zim.

"Is it about Tak?" Dib asked smiling.

Zim nodded.

"I just don't know what it is about her," he said. "I don't understand these new feelings I have for her."

"Well isn't it obvious? I thought you would have figured it out by now," said Dib, "You're in love."

"Love?" questioned Zim, "Impossible. From the start of training we are trained to hate everyone and everything."

"Well you could believe that Zim, but you've got to face facts, you've fallen for her."

"Do you humans have this same emotion?" Zim asked.

"Of course we do," answered Dib, "but in our society it's perfectly legal to fall in love."

"Well how does your species handle it?"

"It's complicated, but the best advice I can give you is just go with the flow. That's all you can really do. You can't overpower this feeling Zim. It's going to take control of you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I guess not," sighed Zim.

"Come on," said Dib, motioning to get in the elevator, "Tak's probably wondering what happened to us."

The two of them headed down to the repair bay. Zim went over to help Tak finish the final touches on her ship.

"Hey Zim, need anything done before we leave?" Dib called to him.

"Uh…..yeah there is one thing," said Zim as he handed Dib a communication device, "Use this to call Gir down here. He should be home by now."

Dib turned on the device. Immediately Gir's head appeared on the screen.

"Yes…," said Gir.

"Zim says you need to come down to the repair bay now," said Dib.

"Okey dokey," Gir sighed.

The screen went blank and the device shut off. Dib handed it back to Zim.

"Thanks," said Zim, "Gir should be here any…"

THUD

Zim, Tak, and Dib all whirled around, to find Gir face down on the floor. Zim rolled his eyes and turned back around to finish up the ship. "There, finished. Gir get up and get in the voot. We're going back home."


	10. The Briefing

**Chapter 10: The Briefing**

Dib stared in awe at the sight of the planet before him as Tak piloted her ship out of the hyperspace jump. Tak had to admit it was good to be home again, but she couldn't understand why the human was so fascinated with her home. All it was to her was buildings, lights, and cement.

"Man this is incredible!" exclaimed Dib.

"Yah it's ok," said Tak. Tak pushed a button on her control panel and Zim's image appeared on the screen. "So, how does it feel to be home Zim?" she asked.

"I still can't believe I haven't been back in so long," said Zim, "Just one question though."

"What's that?" asked Tak.

"How did we get here so quickly? I mean Gir and I traveled for six months from Conventia, which is not too far from Irk," asked Zim.

"Well you probably didn't use a hyperspace jump," explained Tak, "and you probably wondered around in space for a good time until you found a random planet in the middle of nowhere, assuming it was the one you were supposed to conquer."

Zim didn't respond. _How is she so smart?_

"Anyway, follow me to the recruiting base. That is where we will be instructed on our mission," ordered Tak.

"Fine then, lead the way," said Zim, and he cut the transmission.

Back in Tak's ship, Dib was beginning to become curious about the Irken history.

"Who exactly are the Kinzaks?" he asked, "I mean they must be a pretty big threat if your leaders called every Irken to report for war."

Tak answered Dib without taking her eyes from her piloting. "The Kinzak race is the Irken Empire's greatest enemy. Before the Empire was established, the Kinzak Emperor ruled the universe. Irkens were looked down upon and tortured daily for sport. We were slaves of the Kinzak race and had no power or dignity," explained Tak.

"So…..what happened? Did you have to live through this?" asked Dib.

"I wasn't alive at the time," answered Tak, "but there was a revolution. We finally discovered that we had access to everything we needed to fight back. Servants and cooks began poisoning the food for their masters. Slaves that were trained to pilot ships gave their own lives by crashing the ships into certain buildings. Eventually, we had gained weapons to kill with. Finally, the tallest of all the Irkens gathered together to assassinate the Emperor and succeeded. The Kinzak surrendered and fled to another galaxy to rebuild their society."

"So that's why your leaders are taller than everyone else," said Dib, "but why have the Kinzak come back?"

"Probably to defeat the Irken Empire and enslave us once again. However, this time they will be more difficult to defeat. Surely they have grown more powerful by now," said Tak.

"Well, I'll fight by the Irken side then. Maybe your leaders will allow Earth to become allies with the Irken Empire. The human race needs to know that they aren't alone in the universe. Maybe it will finally settle all their petty little differences," said Dib.

When the reached the base, Zim and Tak landed their ships in a large landing zone. Hundreds of other Irkens were doing the same. When Zim and Tak got out fo their ships, they were met by three taller Irken soldiers. Once Dib and Gir emerged from the ships, one of the soldiers hurried over to the ships. He stuck a small device on each one, then pressed a button on the small control panel on his arm. Both ships vanished in a white light.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" yelled Zim.

"Both of your ships have been transported into a long term storage hold. If either of you fail to survive in combat, your ships will be given to someone else," said the soldier.

"Oh I intend on returning," said Zim frustrated, "and when I do I'll…"

The first soldier ignored him and turned to face his companion. "You can take them to the briefing room now."

The other solder nodded. "All of you, follow me."

The four of them followed the soldier into the base. He led them through many hallways filled with other Irkens. Finally, they reached the Briefing Room, where many other Irkens were entering.

"Go stand in with the big crowd," ordered the soldier, "short ones in front, taller in back."

The soldier left the four of them there and headed back to the landing area. Zim walked to the front group and worked his way to a wide enough gap in the crowd. Tak, Dib, and Gir followed. They waited patiently for the briefing to begin.

Once the room was full, the soldiers shut the doors and stood guard. Then, the giant transmitter screen in the front of the room switched on, revealing the Almighty Tallest on the screen. The crowd cheered for their leaders, but Dib remained silent. He also noticed that Zim's arms were crossed and was not cheering either.

"Thank you, thank you," said Tallest Red, "as you all know we have brought you all here to be filled in on your new assignment."

"First off, you will be sent to planet Frostopia," said Purple, bringing up a screen of the planet's location "there is where you will be fighting in ground combat, defending a small, but important Irken military base from the approaching Kinzak troops. There will be several other squads in combat alongside you. The Kinzak troops must not gain the valuable information held in the base on Frostopia. If they do, this war could be over before it started."

"Look around the room," said Red, this is your squad. Each squad had 150 members."

All of the Irkens looked around to see the size of their group. Zim and Tak met each other's eyes, but turned away quickly blushing.

"Since you will not be leaving for your mission until 24 blocks, you will get a metal wrist brace that won't come off without the key. In order to get it off, you must report back at this base when it is time to depart for your mission," said Purple.

"Now if there is anyone in the room who is not Irken, step forward to the front of the room now," said Red.

"Comon don't be shy," added Purple.

Dib made his way to the front of the room. He looked around to see if there was anyone else up there. Sure enough, with his luck, he was the only non-Irken there.

"You look familiar. What business do you have serving the Irken Empire?" asked Red.

"I was going to side with your empire to gain an alliance between your empire and Earth, the home of the human race," explained Dib nervously.

"Alliance granted," said Red, "but only if you survive the war."

"Uh…..ok I guess," said Dib, "but I don't plan on…."

"Then it's settled," said Purple, "the briefing is over. All of you go enjoy yourselves for your limited time on Irk."

The screen went blank and the soldiers reopened the doors. One by one the Irkens exited, each receiving a metal brace on their wrist. It was fairly small, but annoying none-the-less.

Once Zim, Tak, Dib, and Gir were all out of the base, they were left standing on the walkway with nothing to do.

"Hey Zim, what are blocks?" Dib asked.

"Units of time," Zim answered, "similar to the units you call hours back on Earth."

"Oh, but what are we gonna do for 24….er…blocks?"

"Well first things first," said Tak, "we're gonna have to rent a place to stay."

"AND I'M GONNA GET ME SOME O' THEM TACOS!" squealed Gir.


	11. Discovered History

**Chapter 11: Discovered History**

Zim, Tak, Dib, and Gir all crammed into a tiny transport cab. The driver quickly hit the acceleration and headed toward the nearest available rent out apartments. Due to the war preparations, Irk was overcrowded with numerous ships zipping back and forth through the city. It took the four friends at least twenty minutes to reach their destination.

Finally, the cab submerged from the heavy traffic and landed in front of one of many large skyscrapers. Zim got out of the cab first, followed by Tak and the others. All four of them continued inside the large building. When they entered they noticed several long lines of impatient Irkens, each waiting to rent out rooms as well. Not willing to wait in line, Zim started marching to the very front while avoiding the confused expressions of the Irkens who were watching his uncanny ego. Gir loyally followed his master, but Dib and Tak stayed behind knowing better than to anger a mob of Irkens.

"What does he think he's doing?" questioned Dib.

Tak shrugged and remained silent. She was just as curious to find out what Zim was up to._ Does he really think he is doing to get away with this?_

When Zim approached the front of the line he immediately took his place at the front desk, not realizing he had just cut in front of a very strong, large, and short tempered Irken. The Irken was not much taller than Zim, only about two inches or so, but he was big and bulky and looked dangerously strong.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned the Irken in a particularly deep voice.

Zim was now aware of the situation he had gotten himself into. He had to think of a way out fast or he'd be pulverized into the ground within seconds. "Well, you see, my SIR unit seems to be malfunctioning and if I don't fix the problem soon it might explode causing severe damage," explained Zim.

The Irken eyed Zim suspiciously, then took a moment to study Gir. "It doesn't look like it's malfunctioning," he said.

"Of course it is," said Zim, "and it will go insane if you tell it even the most random of sentences. Watch. Gir, the Scary Monkey Show has been canceled."

Shocked, Gir stared at Zim in horror. It looked as if Gir was about to pounce on Zim and throw a fit, but instead he turned to face the large Irken. Without warning Gir flung himself up at the Irken's head, screaming and bashing his metal fists into the Irken's skull while squirming nonstop.

"Ahhhhhhh! Get if off! Get it off!" cried the Irken in a panic. The racket had now gotten loud enough that other Irkens' attention was focused on the wild robot.

"Ya see," said Zim pointing out Gir's behavior, "he's definitely malfunctioning. So about you not letting me in the front of the line…."

"No, go right ahead! Just get this thing away from me!" pleaded the Irken as he suffered the torment of Gir's drool that covered him.

"Excellent. Gir, the Scary Monkey Show is back on again," said Zim.

Gir stopped throwing a tantrum and froze. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he cheered happily as he hopped down from the drool soaked Irken's head and followed his master eagerly with a silly grin.

Dib stared at Zim in astonishment. "Wow, you know he might not be as dumb as I thought."

Tak just smiled. She was quite proud of Zim's quick thinking.

Zim turned back toward the front desk. "I'll need three rooms," said Zim.

The desk clerk checked the open list. "Sorry, there are only two more rooms available," he said.

"Fine I'll take those then," said Zim. He was beginning to become inpatient. Eventually, Zim got the keys to the rooms and made his way back over to Dib and Tak. "We have to take an elevator to the 50th floor," said Zim, "I'll lead you to the rooms. We might want to hurry too. That Irken will be angry once he finds out I got the last ones."

When the four of them arrived at the rooms, Dib wasn't satisfied. "You only got two rooms!"

"You're point?" asked Zim.

"Well, who's going to room with whom then? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh…I didn't really have time to think about that," said Zim, "I was more worried about that huge guy including me as the new floor plan, but these _where_ the only last two rooms left. What was I supposed to do?"

"I wanna room with Dibby!" shouted Gir.

Zim flinched. "Uh, Gir, I don't think Dib wants to room with an insane…"

"I WANNA ROOM WITH DIBBY!" screamed Gir. He was about ready to throw another fit.

"I'll room with him," Dib sighed, "I'ts the only way he will ever shut up."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" cheered Gir. He jumped up and squeezed Dibs neck. "Um…Gir….I….can't…breathe…" said Dib as he struggled to push away the deadly clench of the tiny robot's grip. Lucky for Dib, Gir let go of him and jumped down back to the ground.

"Here's your key," said Zim as he handed a card key to Dib.

"Hold on," said Dib, "this place does have a place to sleep right?"

"Irkens don't really sleep Dib," replied Zim.

"Wow, how does that work?" asked Dib, "I mean I've seen you and Tak fall into unconsciousness before. Do you even have day and night?"

"Of course," said Zim, "every planet does. Usually at night Irken's generally work on their ships or find something better to do. Irkens can be preoccupied for long periods of time. And we can fall unconscious, but that's usually when we get injured or something."

"Oh," said Dib, "so this place might have at least a couch right?"

"Why don't you quit asking me and go see for yourself?" suggested Zim.

"Right…," said Dib sheepishly. He held up the card key in front of the scanner and the door opened automatically. He went inside with Gir and the door shut behind them.

Zim made sure Dib and Gir were completely inside their room, but he didn't open the door to the other room. Tak was a bit confused.

"So how do you plan on getting inside without opening the door?" she asked.

Zim turned and grabbed her hand. She was a little surprised, but she didn't pull away. Before she could ask what was going on Zim had dragged her back to the elevator.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to go out and enjoy Irk one last time," said Zim quietly.

Tak smiled. Zim didn't realize it, but he had a special way of being romantic. Besides, it had been a long time since she had actually spent free time on her home planet. "And how do you know that that's really what I want to do?" she asked in a playful manner.

"Well you don't seem to be refusing," he said as he smiled back at her.

Once they reached the ground floor and got out of the elevator, they hurried to catch a transport cab. Luckily they grabbed that last one and headed off to their first destination.

"Wait what about Dib?" asked Tak, "what will he do if he finds out we left him there alone?"

"He's not alone," answered Zim, 'Gir's with him. Besides, he wouldn't dare go anywhere without one of us with him. He's probably too exhausted to adventure anyway. He will probably pass out or something."

"Yah probably," said Tak, "Hey where are we going anyway?"

"Just somewhere I used to go when I was a smeet," said Zim. He turned to the cab driver and handed him a map. "That's the place I want," said Zim as he pointed to a small circle on the map.

"You got it," said the cab driver. He didn't seem to notice that he was transporting the most well known Irken for nearly destroying the Irken civilization. Either that or he didn't seem to care and figured that nearly all of the recruits he transported would most likely end up as dead grunts.

Zim gazed out the window and took in the warmness of the red, orange skyscrapers reflecting the sun's beams. "I never realized how much I would miss this place," he said, "I can't believe how stupid I was when I tried to destroy it."

"Well it's repaired now," said Tak, "at least you didn't have to see the damage you did."

Zim remained silent. Tak felt as if she had brought back a painful memory and that maybe she should let the topic die. The cab driver broke the awkward silence and caught Zim's attention. "Here's your stop," he said, "I'll be back in about a block or so."

Zim and Tak climbed out into the warm late afternoon air. Zim paid the cab driver and the cab quickly took off. Zim turned back to Tak. "Ok follow me," he said.

Without questions, Tak obeyed. The two of them entered a large building that looked like a giant monument with a long, open hallway leading inside. Zim led Tak through the entry way arch, but stopped in his tracks. He turned to Tak and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tak, I'm sorry I ruined your chance to become an invader," said Zim, "but I'm confident that you will become more than that."

"It's okay," said Tak, "I've finally gotten over that, but what is this place? It looks familiar I just can't remember the name of it."

"Tak, I welcome you to the Great Hall of Fame," said Zim. "In here you will find the most famous Irkens of all time, from Tallests, to Invaders, to military heros."

"This is amazing Zim!" said Tak, "But how in the world did you pay for admission?"

"Well it's…free if you're an invader…or…former invader," said Zim, looking away shamefully. "Listen, don't wait up for me. I've already seen everything in there. You go ahead and enjoy it for yourself."

"Um…ok," said Tak hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't want to come in with me?"

"No it's fine. I'll be right here when you get back," said Zim forcing a fake smile.

Tak smiled back and hurried inside, eager to see all of the greatest heroes in Irken history. Zim watched her go and sighed. "I wish I could have been a hero," he said to himself, "but I don't think I can I could stand being in there again. It's too degrading, but Tak does deserve to be in there. She really is great at being an invader, unlike me. No, I had to go on and ruin everybody's lives through my own stupidity."

Tak returned about an hour later. "That place is incredible!" she said.

"Isn't it," said Zim, "you should get used to it. After all your statue will be in there someday."

Tak blushed and gave Zim a light playful punch. Zim was immediately lifted from his depression state. He smiled in return, then he noticed the transport cab arrive.

"Perfect, shall we go?" asked Zim.

"To where?" questioned Tak.

"I don't know. You pick," said Zim while climbing into the cab. "Where would you like to go?"

Tak thought for a moment and it came to her. She turned her attention to the cab driver.

"Head to Cross-Section 32-20," she said.

"You got it," said the cab driver as he dodged the heavy traffic.

"What's at Cross-Section 32-20?" asked Zim.

"You'll have to find out," said Tak smiling.

When they arrived at their destination, the cab driver stopped to let them out. "How long you gonna be this time?"

"Not long," said Tak, "you actually could just wait here. We'll be back shortly."

The cab driver shrugged and grabbed something to read out of a storage compartment.

Tak led Zim into a medium sized building, about three stories high. The first thing Zim noticed was that the building was loaded with super-computers. Tak led Zim over to one of the computers. "Zim, these computers have a special program in them that allows anyone to discover the history of his or her past," explained Tak.

"Neat. So how does it work?" asked Zim.

"Take off one of your gloves and then put your hand on the scanner," explained Tak as she pointed to the flat glowing device, "the scanner will trace the history of your DNA and give you a detailed profile of your bloodline."

Zim removed his glove and placed his bare hand on the scanner. "I don't have much to trace," he said, "I was born in an Irken smeet facility."

"Well your DNA had to have been donated from SOMEONE," said Tak, "all the more reason to find out who you are."

"How long does it usually take?" he asked.

"It takes a while, but it should come up anytime now."

As the two of them waited for the scanner to track Zim's DNA, a security guard holding an "Irkens to Watch Out For" list with Zim's picture on the top was studying them. Suspicious, he approached Zim.

"Hey is your name Zim?" asked the guard.

"Yes," said Zim, "who are you?"

"I'm the guy who is going to kick you out of this place. You are not welcome here former invader Zim!" yelled the guard as he grabbed Zim by the collar and yanked him away. Zim struggled to get free, but being bigger than he the guard carried and threw Zim out of the building with ease.

"Stay out!" roared the guard as the stood in front of the door blocking the entrance. "Leave this place before you break something. This equipment is very expensive and I can't afford to have you smashing it into pieces! Idiot."

Zim was angry, but he knew better than to fight back. Hurt from the comment from the guard, he sadly went to go sit down in a lining of cement, hoping no one would notice him.

Tak would have chased after the guard the second Zim was taken away, but a loud BING had stopped her in her tracks. Her curiously consumed her and she turned back to read the profile page that had appeared on the computer screen. When she read what was before her she could not believe her eyes.

"_Zim is one of the Tallests!"_


	12. Last Night on Irk

**Chapter 12: Final Night on Irk**

Tak read through the file several times before she was convinced that what was in front of her was, in fact, the truth._ He can't ever find out about this, _she thought, _there must be a good reason why no one has told him yet._ She shut the computer off and hurried to find Zim. When she walked out of the building, she found him surrounded by three other tall guards, who were obviously tormenting him.

"You actually believed the Tallest when they gave you that fake mission?" teased one of the guards.

"I can't believe you were that gullible!"

"Only an idiot would have fallen for that," said the third, "you have to be the most pathetic invader in history."

All three of the guards laughed and continued to tease Zim. Zim hung his head down in shame. At this point he was too spirit broken to stand even up for himself. Tak rushed over and pushed aside the guards.

"Get back to work," she warned, "or I'll tell your supervisors what you're really doing when you're supposed to be on duty."

The three guards turned and walked away, grumbling. Tak made sure they were completely out of sight, then she turned back to Zim and helped him up. "Just ignore them Zim."

"But they're completely right," said Zim sitting back down, "I AM the most pathetic invader in history."

Tak wanted more than anything to tell him the truth she had just found out about his past, but she knew better and held her tongue. "Come on," she said offering to help him up again, "we still have a while before we need to head back.

Zim looked up at the sky. The sun was on the very brink of the horizon, barely visible. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said allowing Tak to pull him up, "but there's still one last place I wanted to show you."

The two of them headed over to the cab and got in. Zim turned to the cab driver. "You know the second place circled on the map?" asked Zim.

The cab driver nodded.

"I want you to go there," said Zim.

"You got it," he answered. He hit the acceleration and they sped off to merge with the rest of the traffic.

Night had now fallen on Irk, and all the lights in the city sparkled in the darkness. There was a mix of colors between the red and orange tinted buildings and the dark purple streets. Tak noticed that they were headed out of the big city area. Eventually, the The cab came to a stop on a nearby bluff.

"I'll be back in one block to pick you two up," he said and was gone in a flash.

Tak turned to Zim. "So what's out here that you wanted to show me?" she asked.

Zim took her hand. "Close your eyes."

Tak obeyed. Zim led her near the edge of the bluff overlooking the city.

"Okay now open them," he said.

Tak did as she was told and looked out at the sparkling city. The view was breathtaking. There was a sparkling sea of lights with streams of Irken ships zipping here and there. The skyscrapers formed an urban mountain range that spread as far as the horizon.

"It's beautiful," said Tak.

Zim smiled. "I used to some here when I was younger," said Zim. "It always made me feel like I really belonged here, like I was truly a part of the Irken race."

Confused, Tak turned to face Zim. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say for as long as I can remember, I was treated differently for a reason I could never figure out," answered Zim. "I was forced to live a lonely life, but it was the perfect mix to become an invader."

"So you joined the military," said Tak, "hoping to achieve greatness and prove to the Empire that you were valuable in the eyes of the Tallest."

"Exactly," answered Zim, "but that will never happen now. I never do anything right. I just wish for once, I could be the hero, just to see what it is like."

Tak sighed and moved in close to Zim. She looked up into his ruby red eyes. "You're good enough for me Zim," said Tak, "What more do you need?"

Zim smiled and gazed deeply into Tak's purple eyes. "Nothing more."

The two of them drew in closer until their lips met and formed into a passionate kiss. For once in his life, Zim felt like he truly belonged on Irk; and for once in Tak's life, she felt as if the world around her was finally at peace.

* * *

Two hours later, the two of them arrived back at their room. They were careful to be extremely silent and to not wake up Dib if he had fallen asleep. Zim held up the card key to the scanner and the door opened automatically. The two of them entered the room and the door slowly shut behind them. Sure enough, there was a couch and a T.V. in the entry way. Tak went and sat down on the right end of the couch.

"Wow it's really comfortable," she said, "It must have been one of the ones brought back from that planet that has the universe's most comfortable couch."

"Ya probably," said Zim.

"Come sit down," pleaded Tak.

Zim went over and sat down next to her. "Wow you're right," he said. He reached over and grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, it was the news. Zim sighed and leaned back again, placing his arm around Tak. She also relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

"It's too bad we have to leave tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah," replied Zim, "but at least we get to spend our last moments together."

Tak sighed and looked up at him. "I love you Zim," she said. She closed her eyes and kissed him again.

"I love you too Tak," said Zim as he accepted her kiss and returned it with his own.

The two of them had completely shut out the world around them. All their attention was focused on each other.

Eventaully, Tak found herself lying over Zim. Zim noticed that they were no longer vertical, his mind had been too focused on Tak's movements.

"Now then," said Tak, pausing to see if they would go any further, "don't we have some time to kill before we leave?"

Zim smiled playfully at her remark. "I'm way ahead of you," he replied.


	13. Entering Battle

**Chapter 13: Entering Battle**

When Dib awoke the next morning he found himself spread across the couch in front of Gir, who was sitting on the floor watching TV. After realizing that he had slept through the night with ease, he tired to remember what had happened before he had passed out. He slowly got up from the couch and looked around his room in a dazed fashion. It looked as if a bomb went off.

"Well I guess that's what I get for falling asleep instead of watching you Gir," he said.

Upon hearing his name, Gir spun around to face Dib. "Yay Dibby's awake!" cheered Gir, "Now he can eat my waffles!"

Dib looked at Gir suspiciously. He was curious to know what the insane robot had put in the waffles to begin with. However, he was hungry and realized he hadn't had any food in nearly twenty-four hours. Besides, it seemed the crazy little robot had stashed away some necessary nutrients.

"Uh….sure I'm starving," answered Dib, "but I'll only eat them if promise that you didn't put anything like peanuts and soap in them."

"No," squealed Gir, "we was fresh outta that." He sped off to get the waffles.

Dib flopped back down on the couch and switched the T.V. channel. He didn't get to watch the news for very long before Gir came back carrying a plateful of waffles and some water.

"Here ya go," said Gir in a squeaky voice.

"Thanks," said Dib as he began to stuff the waffles in his mouth. He was eating so fast he didn't even remember to check to make sure that they really_ were_ waffles, but at this point he was so famished that he decided he didn't really care.

When Dib was finished with his breakfast, Gir came back with another stack of waffles.

"Here ya go," he said.

Dib glanced at the large stack of waffles and moaned.

"I'm kinda full," said Dib, "I don't think I could eat another…"

Gir went completely insane and started running around in circles screaming. He continued to scream when there was a knock on the door. Dib got up and answered it. When he opened the door, he found Zim and Tak standing outside the doorway.

"It's time for us to go," said Zim, "Gir come here!"

Gir stopped screaming and stood up from the floor. "Okey dokey master," he said smiling.

"I love it when he listens," said Zim.

Dib stood in the doorway slightly confused.

"Did you two go somewhere last night?" he asked. "I didn't hear your door close after I went into my room."

"Just out," said Zim, "you did just fine alone with Gir didn't you?"

"Yah I guess, but why didn't you guys take me with you?" Dib asked.

Zim and Tak quickly looked at one another and looked away. Dib finally got the idea. "Never mind, don't answer that." He closed the door, leaving the room in its chaotic state, and handed the card key to Zim. The three of them, and Gir, took the elevator to the ground floor, caught a transport cab, and headed towards the recruiting base.

When they arrived they all quickly climbed out of the cab. There was a tall Irken soldier holding a strange looking scanner ray waiting for them. He approached Zim and grabbed his arm.

"Hey get your hands off me," growled Zim as he struggled to pull his arm away from the soldier's grip. The soldier's death-grip was really uncomfortable and tight, considering Zim was practically being lifted from the ground due to the height difference between him and the soldier.

The soldier quickly scanned the metal brace on Zim's wrist and then released him, causing Zim to fall to the ground. "It says here that you're all in Squad Twenty-One. Report to loading deck seven to board your ship," ordered the soldier.

Zim grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground. Dib noticed Zim's expression toward the taller Irken. _He's jealous, _thought Dib, _he hates the fact that he's treated like scum because of his height. Man, that's gotta be though, at least I'll grow taller._

When the four of them reached the loading deck, there was a military ship waiting for them. They went over to the soldier standing by the loading gate entrance.

"Is this the ship for Squad Twenty-One?" asked Tak.

"Yes," replied the soldier, "I am your squad general, but you will address me as Sir. Let me see your metal braces please."

The general unlocked the braces as each of them climbed into the ship. They all scrambled in and sat down amongst the rest of their squad, who turned their attention not to Dib, but to Zim. Zim began feeling very uncomfortable, but luckily the Irkens' attention was switched to the the closing of the ship's doors and the feeling of ascension as the ship lifted from the ground. The entire squad became very silent. Each Irken was thinking of survival, who would live and who would die. But it wasn't too long before the group recalled the memory of the very Irken who was deemed "the idiot of society" to take their minds off thier impending doom.

"Hey aren't you the guy who almost annihilated our entire civilization?" asked one of the Irkens.

Zim winced and turned his head, trying to ignore him.

"I think you're right, Groppy," whispered the Irken sitting next to him.

It wasn't long before the entire ship was exchanging exaggerated stories and spreading wide rumors about Zim. Dib was surprised at Zim's "fame". He knew Zim wasn't well liked, but what had he done to make everyone hate him _this_ much? _So he's known by the entire Irken race that he's an idiot,_ thought Dib, _how could anyone do something that catastrophic?_

Tak sensed Zim's agony and looked over at him. She hated seeing him like this. She wished she could reach out to comfort him, but she knew her limitations. Why couldn't the other Irkens just get over Operation Impending Doom I and leave him alone. Then again, how could she blame them? After all, she herself had once hated Zim for ruining her life as well, and she even vowed once to dedicate her life to getting her revenge on him. _And yet, _thought Tak, _I somehow managed to fall in love with the idiot. It's funny how things work out._

"Listen Zim, don't worry about them," whispered Tak. "They're just nervous of fighting in ground combat." She wished she could cheer him up more, but her actions were limited by suspicious eyes. Zim continued to remain silent. He didn't even smile after Tak's remark.

When the ship finally landed at the military base on Frostopia, the entire squad was directed out of the ship and into a single file line. The squad general approached the middle of the line and stopped.

"Here, you will be given each a laser gun, which you will be using in combat against the enemy race," announced the general, "then, you will be immediately loaded back onto the ship and taken to the fighting grounds. Once you touch the soil, you're on your own. The only order you have is to wipe out as many Kinzak soldiers as you possibly can, unless instructed otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone in the squad immediately saluted their general.

"Good," he said. "Now, let's get this equipment passed out."

He motioned for the laser guns to be handed out. They were quickly distributed in a single- file fashion. Once everyone had one, the squad was quickly loaded back onto the ship. The ship started up its engines and they were off. Dib struggled to figure out his laser. It had a foreign design which gave him the fear that if he were to mess with it, he might cause something to misfire. Once frustrated with the device, he turned to Tak for assistance.

"How do you even work this thing?" he whispered.

"Once it's charged you just pull the trigger," she answered. "It's really not that difficult."

"Then what are all these other buttons and gadgets for?" he asked.

"Don't worry about those," said Tak. "Only trained Irkens know how to use them."

"Right…thanks," said Dib studying his weapon with uncertainty, "How long does it usually take to charge?"

While Tak was busy trying to train Dib, Zim was preoccupied with watching Gir. He was not convinced that handing a gun to the insane robot was necessarily the best idea. He watched uncomfortably as Gir carelessly tossed around his laser.

"Gir I need you to hand me the gun," said Zim firmly, "You don't have the attention span to focus on…"

"Boring…," interrupted Gir. Zim crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You know if you don't hand me the gun all the tacos in the universe may disappear."

Gir gasped and chucked his laser gun away from him immediately, which smacked Zim right in the face. Zim rubbed his head in pain, quietly grumbling certain words directed toward the little robot.

Suddenly the ship landed and the exit door opened. "We've reached the war zone! Everyone out!" commanded the general, "Go! Go! Go!"

All the Irkens, and Dib, jumped out of the ship, single-file. Dib was about to run off and fight, but the general grabbed his collar, holding him back.

"Are you crazy boy?" asked the general. Dib stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sir?" he asked.

"You'll stand out and be an easy target," shouted the general. "You'll be the first thing the other side shoots!"

"Where else will I go then?" asked Dib.

"I'll have the ship take you up to a sniping spot where you can kill from a distance," explained the general, "Now get out of here!" Dib obeyed and scurried back into the ship, which took him away to a sniping area.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, hundreds of Irken troops were fighting for their lives. Explosions blew groups of soldiers into bits before they knew what happened. The fact that life could be taken away at any time set aside the difference between tall and short. Only the bravest Irkens advanced toward the enemy, but they were also the most foolish. The record lifespan of a "foolish" Irken had been set at three minutes. Only the cowards who shot from a distance had any chance of surviving.

Zim, who was taking cover behind a large rock, noticed two Kinzaks hiding out to the side of the battle. He signaled Tak to take one out while he got the other. Tak made her way over to him unharmed and fired at the enemy. Zim fired his laser as well. Both shots hit their targets, but the two Kinzaks were still alive. One had been hit in the arm and the other in the leg. They noticed their attackers and fled the battle. Zim and Tak quickly went after them.

They chased the two Kinzaks until they were out of breath. Zim stopped running to catch his breath, deciding to let the two victims get away. Tak noticed that they had run a good distance away from the battle grounds. Blasts of explosions and gunfire could be heard faintly in the distance. The silence of their surroundings made her feel very uncomfortable. She thought she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She whipped around to see what it was, but it was gone.

"Curse those Kinzaks," said Zim, causing Tak to jump at the sound of his voice. "We almost had them."

Tak quickly hushed him and started looking around for any sign of enemies. Zim watched her in confusion, but soon realized the danger of their situation. They were openly standing in the middle of a wide trench-shaped region without anyplace to take cover. Suddenly, Tak noticed a red dot make its way from the snowy ground to Zim's head. Tak rushed at Zim, knocking him down before they heard the deadly sound of laser fire. Relieved and sure that she had saved Zim's life, she started to get up. However, she found was in tremendous pain and collapsed back into the snow.

Zim sat up, recovering from his daze. As he stood up, wiping the snow off his arms, he looked down to where Tak was lying. He was shocked at what he saw. There, soaked in a pool of dark blood was Tak, holding her side in pain.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye**

Zim knelt down beside Tak, who was lying on the ground helplessly in pain. He slowly reached over and pulled her arms away to study the wound. The laser had injured her badly and Zim knew her chances of survival in these conditions were not great. Not caring whether or not the enemy would try to shoot him again, he carefully rested Tak's injured body against his knee and wrapped his arms around her. At this point, there was nothing more he could do.

Meanwhile, the sniper who had just shot Tak, was disappointed in his failed first attempt and was preparing to take a second shot. Fortunately for the two Irkens, his orders to fire again were never given.

"Sir, I have the enemy on target. Do you wish to fire?" asked the sniper.

"No, not yet," replied the sniper's commander, who was peering through a strange binocular device, "I think he is the one we have been looking for."

"What about the other Irken?" questioned the sniper.

The commander lowered the binocular device and turned to the sniper. "She could become extremely useful in our plan," he said with an evil smile, "As you know the boss wants Zim alive and she could be the key. If my observations are correct, he's fallen in love with her. All we need to do is capture her as bait and he will come to us."

The soldier smirked. "Excellent strategy sir."

Zim clenched Tak tightly in his arms. He cared nothing for the war anymore, he just didn't want to lose her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He looked down and noticed Tak had opened her eyes and was looking up at him weakly. "Zim, you need to leave me here."

"No, I can't leave you," refused Zim.

"You can and must," coughed Tak, "Regardless of what happens to me you cannot let the Kinzak race get a hold of you Zim. You are more valuable to the Irken race than you think."

"That's preposterous," said Zim. "You're the one who deserves to live, not me. I'll never accomplish as much as you're even capable of doing."

"Listen," said Tak weakly, "yesterday, when we were tracing your genetic history, I read your files out of curiosity. Your father was the son of the Irken who assassinated the original Kinzak emperor and became the first Tallest. Once his time was up, it was your father's turn to take over, but your father knew that the Kinzak prince had grown powerful and would kill him to avenge the Emperor and take back his power. To ensure the survival of the family heritage, your father donated some of his DNA to a smeet growth facility to be matched with another Irken's. Eventually your father was murdered and a substitute had to take over, aka Tallest Red and Purple. Your files were hidden away until you were tall enough or old enough to take over leadership. Without you Zim, the Empire could perish."

Zim was stunned and couldn't process all the information he was hearing. "But how do you know that I can do it?" asked Zim. "What makes me such a great leader if I nearly annihilated our civilization?"

Tak took hold of Zim's hand. "You'd be surprised what you're capable of," she said. "It's in your blood."

Zim didn't completely understand how he was the son of a Tallest, but he trusted Tak and knew she wouldn't lie to him. "Alright, I'll try to get away, I promise," said Zim as he stroked Tak's antennae.

"Just one last favor," pleaded Tak as she looked up at Zim through her tears.

"Anything Tak," said Zim who was sadly gazing back at his dying lover.

Tak wrapped one arm around Zim's neck and pulled his head down close to hers, allowing their lips to come together one last time. Zim felt the tears forming as both of them slowly broke away from the kiss.

"Leave now Zim, or they'll catch you," insisted Tak weakly.

Zim laid Tak back down carefully and stood up. He felt a tear fall from his right cheek. "Goodbye Tak," he said, "Thanks for everything you've done for me." He noticed the Kinzaks approaching them and took off quickly.

Tak shut her eyes as she felt the footsteps of the enemy get stronger. "You're welcome," she whispered as she allowed her mind to fall into unconsciousness.

Zim watched from a safe distance as the Kinzaks surrounded Tak. They picked her up without care and headed back to their ships. It wasn't until after they took off that Zim sank down into a slouching position in the cold snow. He buried his face in his hands and sulked._ How can I ever let her go? _he thought. _She was my only reason for living._ _But I made a promise to her! And if I am who she says I am, then I can and will avenge her sacrifice!_

Zim got up and bravely headed back to the battle grounds to reenter combat. Unfortunately, when he reached the battle grounds, the Kinzaks had already called a retreat and began to draw back. The Irkens were slightly confused at first, but then cheered for their victory when they realized they had won the battle, all of whom except for Zim, who stared sadly at the ground while he went on a search for Dib.

Zim found Dib preparing to board one of the ships that was taking soldiers back to Irk. Zim sighed and made his way to the ship, got in, and sat down between Dib and Gir. Dib immediately noticed Tak's absence.

"Is Tak getting on another ship?" asked Dib with a nervous smile. He tried to hide it as best as possible, but he too feared he knew her fate.

"Don't ever mention her name again Dib," replied Zim, for my sake."

Dib's smile quickly faded. "She…didn't make it…did she?" he asked gloomily.

"Just drop it!" yelled Zim who didn't seem to care that all the Irkens in the ship stopped their conversation and turned to stare at him, "You're smart enough, you figure it out with that big head of yours. Just leave me alone. "

Zim turned to face the rest of the ship. "And what are you all looking at?" he yelled. Everyone else went back to what they were doing and ignored him.

Dib noticed the tears in Zim's eyes. He rested a hand on Zim's shoulder to comfort him. "I know you really loved her Zim," said Dib in a mellow tone, "I understand how hard it must be."

Zim shook Dib's hand off of his shoulder. "You don't even have the slightest idea," muttered Zim. "Next to you she was the greatest thing I had in this world." He crossed his arms and turned away from Dib, forcing himself to come face to face with Gir, who was sitting in his seat humming happily. The happiness of the little robot angered Zim. He wanted to strangle all the happiness out of Gir and make him just as miserable as he was. He felt like he could jump out of the ship and kill himself now, but he had made a promise to Tak, and he intended on keeping it.

The ship eventually reached its destination, the recruiting base on Irk. Once everyone climbed out, the general made his way over to Dib.

"You're the non-Irken right?" he asked.

"Yes sir," responded Dib, a little offended that the general couldn't tell that he wasn't Irken by just simply looking at him.

"Very well," said the general, "you will be placed on another ship that will be taking you to the Massive to meet with the Almighty Tallest. You will also need the company of another Irken in respect of the Tallest."

Dib turned to Zim. "I guess that means you," he said. Zim just shrugged and looked away.

"Very well, follow me then," commanded the general. They obeyed and followed him all the way to the transport ship that would take them to the Massive.

"It will be some time before the pilot gets back," said the general, "he is busy evacuating remaining soldiers from Frostopia. You'll probably have to wait till tomorrow for him to get back."

Dib turned to Zim. "Well we might as well go inside the base," he suggested, "No sense in standing out here. Besides, I really need to get some rest."

Zim led Dib to a waiting area and they both sat down. Dib lie across a row of chairs and fell asleep almost instantly, but Zim only sat quietly with an empty gaze, visiting treasured memories of being together with Tak.

**Author's Note: **I love to read people's reactions to my work lol. You guys all sound like you are really into this story. Especially, after Tak got shot. Well I've just got four words for you Z&T lovers…I'TS NOT OVER YET!


	15. Request Denied

**Chapter 15: Request Denied**

The next morning, the pilot returned from his long night of transporting troops. Zim and Dib were patiently waiting outside when the pilot landed the ship on the loading dock. The two friends boarded the ship, which would take them to the Massive. The pilot closed the loading doors and ascended past the stars. The ship eventually docked to the Massive, and the loading doors were opened. Dib was the first to step out onto the Massive, followed by Zim. They hadn't gotten very far before they were stopped by a tall soldier, the very same soldier that had guided Tak to the bridge to meet with the Tallest.

"Follow me to the bridge," he ordered.

They obeyed and followed the soldier through what seemed to be an endless number of mazes, hallways, and chambers. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the bridge. The soldier formally approached the Tallest.

"Sirs!" he saluted, "these two soldiers require your presence."

Tallest Red turned around on command, but gasped when he saw the two of them. He tapped Purple on the shoulder. Purple turned and also gasped, except with a mouthful of donuts. Red hushed Purple and turned to face Zim and Dib.

"So…you two aren't…dead…yet," stuttered Red, "well…that…that's…um...what a relief."

"Yes a relief," added Purple as he swept his hand across his head trying to pretend that he was worried.

Dib looked at the Tallest suspiciously. "No…and since we're not dead I have come to ask about the alliance that _you_ promised," he said.

"Oh yes, that," said Purple holding his donut bag close to him, "well we decided that we…uh…don't want an alliance."

"What?" exclaimed Dib. "You can't just…"

Dib felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to face whoever had dared hold him back. To his surprise, he found Zim shaking his head, telling Dib to watch his behavior.

"So what were you just saying?" asked Red.

"Oh nothing," replied Dib, jerking his arm from Zim's grip. Dib now realized that he had underestimated the Tallest's power.

Red had grown bored with Dib and turned his attention to Zim. He had noticed Zim's unusually civilized behavior, but still couldn't believe the tiny Irken was still alive. "So Zim," stated Red suspiciously, "I know that from past experience that war tends to make a change in us all. You had this experience previously if I'm not mistaken. Any experiences that might have had an impact on you? Anything you of value you lost?"

Zim remained absolutely silent and avoided eye contact. "From the looks of it," said Red, "I'd say you've experienced a great loss. Just exactly what or _whom _did you lose?"

Zim continued to remain silent.

"Answer me when I speak to you _soldier_," ordered Red.

"Nothing's wrong," Zim muttered in a raspy voice while looking away. It was so painful to be reminded again and again that Tak was never coming back. Why couldn't the world just leave him alone?

Red sighed in disbelief. "Zim you have always been a terrible liar," he said. "From the way you're acting I wouldn't doubt that you've fallen in love with someone who was killed in battle. Maybe a particular someone who was sent out to kill you."

Shocked, Zim looked up at Red. How could he have guesses so easily? Fear had now tightened its grip on Zim. The law forbid any Irken to fall in love. If you broke the law, either you or the one you love was killed. Zim was afraid of what was going to happen to him. Tak was already gone, and the only one left to carry out his sentence was him.

Purple stood up next to Red. "Well Tak did you a big favor by dying Zim. It was either you or her," he said as he began shoving donuts back into his mouth.

"How did you know it was her?" Zim asked, shocked that the Tallest knew about him and Tak.

Red chuckled. "Come on Zim," said Red, "we sent her to kill you, she disappears, and your attitude suddenly changes. It's really not that hard to figure out. I doubted she would last in the war anyway. After all, she couldn't even kill _you_."

Zim's fear was now replaced by anger. "She gave her life for me!" he shouted. "The least you can do is show a little respect!"

Red's full attention was brought back to Zim. "Oh really," he said. "Then in that case you'll just have to carry out the sentence yourself." He was about to call the guards to take Zim away, but hesitated. "Nah, I've got a better idea," he said. "I think I'll let you live. I'd rather watch and let you suffer than end your misery now."

Both Red and Purple started laughing at Zim. "Too bad it wasn't the other way around Zim," chuckled Purple, "you _and _the empire would probably be better off dead."

"Soldier!" commanded Red after catching his breath from the laughing. "Escort these two back to their ship!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Demolisher, Tak slightly opened her eyes to see her surroundings. When she realized where she was, she immediately tried to get up and run, but something held her back. She found that she had been strapped down to a table, but this time she wasn't in Zim's base. She looked down at her side to see how infected her wound had gotten. To her surprise, the bullet mark was completely gone. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned her head in their direction. She was shocked to find Emperor Slate enter her chamber, accompanied by two Kinzak doctors. Slate slowly made his way to where Tak was being held captive. She squirmed in discomfort.

"Hello tiny Irken," said Slate. "Welcome aboard the Demolisher."

"What do you want with me?" questioned Tak, struggling to free herself.

Slate chuckled. "Back on the battle field, the other Irken who was with you," asked Slate, "was that Invader Zim?"

Tak decided now was not the time to try to fake the truth.

"So what if it was," she mumbled.

Slate turned his head to the two doctors, who were in discussion. "What's her current condition?" asked Slate.

"She should have enough strength to walk by now," reported the first doctor. "The bullet wound is not yet fully healed internally, but she will make a full recovery."

"Anything else?" asked Slate.

"She's pregnant," added the other doctor.

"I'm what!" exclaimed Tak.

Slate chuckled again, and rubbed his gloves together. "This just gets more and more perfect," he said. "I would assume that's Zim's smeet, yes?"

Tak became nervous. If Slate was trying to kill Zim, then maybe her fate was now sealed along with his.

Slate carefully studied Tak's expression. "Oh don't worry my dear," said Slate. "It's not up to us what happens to you. We will leave that choice to Zim."

_He's going to use me as bait to get Zim to come to where he wants him, the bastard, _thought Tak. _They must know that Zim is one of the Tallests._

Slate motioned for the doctors to collect Tak and follow him to the bridge. Before he was out the door he turned back to face Tak. "From the look of your expression, you seem to have it all figured out," he said. "That should make it a lot easier for you to cooperate." He laughed and he strode out the door.

* * *

The ship landed back on Irk to let Dib and Zim out. The two of them got out and watched the ship leave. Dib looked over at Zim.

"I'm sorry Zim," he said. "If there was anything I could do…"

"Don't be," interrupted Zim. "None of this was your fault."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," replied Zim. "If I didn't have you here….I don't know."

"You wouldn't really think of…," Dib said afraid Zim might be thinking of taking his own life, "You promised her…"

"I know what I promised!" Zim snapped back. "Let's face it Dib, I'll never get the chance to become a hero. For all we know Tak has already been killed. And even if she's not, no one's going to help me. The entire damn universe hates me."

"So you're just going to give up?" asked Dib. "I don't understand why you're just going to walk away from the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"You'll never understand Dib. You're human. You humans are so motivated you never give up. But you have to remember, I'm not human. Let's just head back to Earth. I don't have anywhere else to go."

**Author's note: **I know this was sort of a boring chapter, but it keeps the story moving. I'm sure what you think will happen will be a dramatic twist for you. Stay with me folks.


	16. Judgment Day

**Chapter 16: Judgment Day**

Back on the Massive, Purple and Red were just getting over their laughter about Zim when one of the bridge crew members got their attention. "Sirs!" he saluted to the Tallest, "our radar has been knocked out! There's not a single tracking device online!"

Red Sighed and turned around. "Why must you inform us about every little thing that malfunctions," he said. "Try and fix it yourself before you ask one of us what to do."

"But sir, it has been offline for nearly three blocks," replied the crew member.

Red scratched his antennae. "Hmm that's odd," he said as he turned to Purple. "I wonder what could have caused that."

Purple shrugged and began to stuff his face with more snacks. To their surprise, another crew member stood up to announce a message.

"My Tallest, the entire Armada's weapons are offline as well as ours!" he reported in alarm.

"What?" exclaimed Red. "That's impossible!"

Suddenly, there was a loud thud that knocked Red and Purple off balance, causing the two leaders to come crashing to the ground.

"What was that?" exclaimed Purple, who had accidentally lost his grip on his snack bag and allowed crumbs to scatter everywhere. The entire bridge fell silent, waiting to see what was next to come. Suddenly, the bridge doors slid open, revealing a group of dark figures with strange masks on their heads. Two of the figures chucked handfuls of small hissing spheres with a white gas spreading from the inside. The spheres exploded and within seconds the entire bridge had become a deadly white cloud. Two more strangers rushed in on the Tallest, forcing the strange masks over their heads, but leaving the rest of the crew to perish. Once the gas cleared, the Tallest were shocked to find the entire crew dead.

Once the smoke cleared, the dark figures took off their gas masks, including the Tallest's. With the masks off, Red could easily recognize the intruders as Kinzaks. Two of the Kinzak soldiers tightly tied Red and Purple together. Red noticed Emperor Slate stride in with his prized prisoner, Tak, who was being guarded by a Kinzak soldier.

"What do you think you're doing!" exclaimed Red. "What have you done to our crew?"

"Like it? It's our new secret weapon. Fastest Irken killing gas we could compose," replied Slate. "In fact, we have prepared an attack in which bombs full of that gas will be unleashed on every single Irken-owned planet you can think of."

"Then why did you capture us first?" question Red.

"Don't spoil all the fun," replied Slate, with a small smirk. He slowly strode over to Tak and looked down at her. "If you think you are going to say one word about this to Zim when he gets here, I'll torture him for the rest of his pathetic life, _and_ I"ll be sure that you don't miss any of it," he threatened.

Tak looked up at Slate with an angry expression, but nodded obediently. Satisfied, Slate turned back to his soldiers. "Now then, let's give our friend Zim a call," he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim and Dib had picked up Gir from the recruiting base and were preparing to travel through a hyperspace port to get back to Earth. Zim noticed he had an incoming message from the Massive. Preparing himself to be mocked by his so-called-leaders, he accepted it. But instead of his usual dictators, an on-screen vision of Slate standing among his gang of soldiers appeared.

"What's the hurry Zim?" asked Slate. "Leaving so soon?"

Curious to see whom Zim was talking to, Dib squeezed his way past Gir and up next to where Zim was sitting. Zim ignored him.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"You mean you haven't heard of me?" asked Slate," Oh well, that's not important. It appears you have forgotten something very valuable Invader Zim." Slate sidestepped out of the way to reveal Tak.

"Tak!" exclaimed Zim. "You're alive! But how did you…"

"Oh she's not in a talking mood right now," interrupted Slate. "However, if you want to fully understand the gravity of the situation I suggest you join me in a little negotiation."

Zim gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "She better not be hurt," he said.

"Then I suggest you get here quickly," said Slate. He reached over and cut the transmission.

Zim immediately swerved the ship around in a 180º angle, causing Dib and Gir to crash into one of the sides, and sped off in the direction of the Massive.

Back on the Massive, Slate turned toward the Tallest.

"What was that all about?" asked Red. "What could you possibly want with Zim?"

Emperor Slate smirked. "He's the heir to the original royal Tallest's throne. I plan to kill him."

Red and Purple looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "This is all a big misunderstanding," chuckled Purple.

Slate hushed Purple and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I've done the research myself. I traced Zim's genetic history back to the first original Tallest. He's the real deal."

Red and Purple fell silent. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"But not to worry," said Slate, "you're lives aren't in our hands."

"Huh?" questioned Red, "who's then?"

"Zim's."

* * *

Moments after Zim docked the ship, he stormed onto the bridge with Dib and Gir at his side and a laser in his hand.

"Drop your weapons," ordered Slate. "You will be killed before you even attempt to fire."

Dib dropped his gun immediately. Zim hesitated, but decided it was best that he do the same. The soldiers immediately rushed in and grabbed Dib and Zim, holding them tightly. Slate slowly approached the two of them, completely ignoring Gir who appeared to be asleep anyway.

"I'm going to get straight to business," said Slate. "Zim, as Tak _may_ have told you, you are the royal heir to the original Tallest's throne. We have brought you here to make your first decision in leadership." One of the Kinzak soldiers came forward with a video recording device. "Every Irken in the universe is watching Zim. So you are going to want to make your choice carefully," said Slate.

"Wait, how do you know every Irken is watching?" asked Red.

Slate turned irritably and approached Red. "Because…on every one of your pitiful Irken planets, every projection system is connected to this live recording," he replied. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll go ahead and kill you." Then he turned his attention back to Zim. "Now Zim, is time for you to make your choice." He extended his hand, pointing toward Tak's direction. "Either surrender yourself to me along with the entire empire and allow everyone to walk away unharmed, or refuse to surrender, allow the Tallest to be killed, and let Tak die the most long, painful death that you will ever be forced to witness," said Slate.

Fear rapidly grew inside Zim as he felt the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. He wanted to be a hero more than anything and save the empire, but at the same time he would never be able to live with himself knowing how he had let Tak suffer a painful death let alone watched it.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention," added Slate, "Tak is also pregnant with your smeet."

The Tallest's jaws dropped and they stared at Zim in shock. Zim stared at Tak, surprised. The bridge became dead silent with the tension of confusion running between the eye contact between each individual.

_How am I supposed to choose now? _pondered Zim. His decision had just become twice as hard to make.

On every Irken planet in the universe, silence had fallen. They were all glued to the nearest monitor they could find, holding their breath. Zim's decision affected them all. Whatever he chose determined their fate.

Zim sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "I…I surrender," he said.

Slate smiled and turned to the soldiers who were holding Tak. "A deal's a deal. Release her," he commanded.

The soldiers released their grip on Tak. Once free, she immediately sprinted to Zim's side. Zim's spirit was now completely destroyed. Slate had succeeded in using his only weakness against him. Zim raised his head to take one last look at Tak. She took hold of his hand, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Tak," said Zim. "My one chance to be a hero and I blew it. I…I just handed over the entire empire."

_He did, _thought Tak. _He sacrificed it all for me._ Tak brought her hand to Zim's cheek and gazed at him with tears in her eyes. "Zim you've been a hero all along. From the day you saved my life," she said. She pulled him closer and kissed him one last time. Neither Zim nor Tak seemed to care that they had just exposed their secret to the entire Irken Empire, not as if it mattered now anyway.

Zim broke away from the kiss and hugged Tak tightly. "I'm going to miss you." Zim felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned to find it was a Kinzak soldier urging him to stand. Tak let him break away from her grip and the soldier took him away. Tak watched sadly as the second soldier joined his comrade, closing the gap between the two lovers.


	17. Cell Mates

**Chapter 17: Cell Mates**

Tak watched helplessly as the Kinzak soldiers dragged Zim away and exited the bridge. She remained firmly in place until she felt the ship rumble, indicating the Demolisher's departure. She then turned to face the Tallest, who were now completely paralyzed with shock and confusion. She hurried over to them and quickly untied them. Dib helped her, but his lack of energy kept him from being much help. Once untied, the Tallest stood up, then they looked down at Tak for answers. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, but before Tak could begin her explanations, Purple spoke up first.

"You're pregnant!" he yelled. "You just couldn't resist him could you?"

Tak shrugged.

"It's because of you this whole thing started," stated Red.

"Huh?" questioned Tak confused.

"You didn't assassinate Zim when you were ordered! Instead, you had to fall in love with him! Then, you got yourself captured and became a gambling chip to bribe Zim into making a crucial decision!" Red shouted at Tak.

"But…he did it to save my life," said Tak, "and yours too!"

"I know," said Red, "and I'm still shocked that he didn't put himself first like his self-centered personality should have! Out of all Irkens in the Empire, I would expect him to put himself before anything or anyone."

Somewhere deep inside Tak, Red had hit a raw nerve. Tak felt a few tears come to her eyes. She was astonished at the disrespect that the Tallest were giving Zim after all he had done for them. "How could you say that? You're not even the Tallest any longer!" she spat back. "Technically, I should be the one giving you orders now since I'm Zim's co-ruler! Besides, if Zim hadn't cared about me enough to save me, you two would have been killed anyway!"

"True," said Red, "but we accepted our fates from the beginning. And how to _you_ expect to grow any taller? Zim might because of his heritage, but you certainly won't."

"For your information, my genetic history traces back to a number of royal Irkens, each known for their height. They weren't as tall as the Tallest, but they were tall enough for royalty," explained Tak. "And that trait was passed to my father, my grandfather, and now to me."

Purple grew tired of all the drama and had seen enough. "So with that settled…how will we be getting back to Irk with the Massive out of service?" he asked.

Tak thought for a moment. "Well, it _will_ take some time to repair," she said. "I guess we'll just have to ride in the Armada's ships until it's fixed."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Demolisher, Zim was being directed to the bridge for Slate to decide his fate. When he reached the bridge, he found Slate pacing back and forth, pondering about what to do with him. Minutes passed, but eventually Slate settled on a decision. "I think its best if I let you live," he said. "That way I can enjoy watching you suffer in your day-to-day misery." Slate turned to his soldiers. "Take him down below with the others and lock him up!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" saluted the soldiers. They grabbed Zim and dragged him down into a dark chamber. Zim heard strange groaning voices around him, but couldn't identify their faces because his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. The soldiers stopped, unlocked one of the cells, and tossed Zim inside. They quickly slammed the cell door behind him, locked it, and exited the chamber. Zim picked himself up from the cold floor and explored his prison. He stopped shortly once he reached a wall and sank down to the floor. Fear had caught up with him again. He had no idea who or what was surrounding him. Suddenly, a voice next to him caused him to jump.

"Hey! Aren't you Invader Zim?" asked the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Zim nervously.

"Don't worry," answered the voice, "we're all Irkens here."

Zim felt a little more comfortable, but was still paranoid about his personal space. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Right next to you," said the voice. "I'm your cell mate, Zak."

"_Oh great," _thought Zim, _something else to remind me of…_ He stopped himself. _Maybe it's not best to think about it, _he thought.

"Is it true that you're really one of the Tallest?" asked Zak interrupting Zim's thoughts.

"It must be," said Zim. "Why else would I have been brought here?"

"Good point," said Zak.

"Wait, how do you know about me anyway?" asked Zim. "I mean, haven't you been trapped here the whole time?"

"No, I was just recently brought aboard this ship, probably not much longer before you were. I saw everything on the monitors. Apparently the whole Empire knows about you," said Zak.

"Great, now I'm hated even more," said Zim.

"Actually," said Zak, "everyone thinks you're a hero."

"What?"

"Yeah, in the Empire's eyes, you're considered the most noble of all Irkens to have made the decision you made," said Zak. "It's wasn't an easy thing to do. Besides, they all know now that you're the real Tallest. They respect you, and believe me, they're ready for a new ruler."

"It's true all the old Tallest did was eat snacks, take calls...and tell lies," said Zim. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. He could now make out Zak's form. Zak had the same outfit as Zim and was the same size. His head was slightly larger, but only by a centimeter or so. His eyes were a tiny bit darker shade of red. Now that Zim's eyes were fully adjusted, he stood up and looked around the chamber. Surrounding his cell, there was an endless hallway with cells similar to his filled with tired, worn-out Irkens. Zim turned back to Zak. "What happened to them?" he asked.

"They've all been nearly worked to death," said Zak. "The Kinzaks are using us as slaves just like they did all those years ago, but this time they are being more careful. Whenever we don't work, we are tortured as punishment. Whenever we work, it feels like torture. I heard they try to keep you alive as long as possible to maximize the suffering."

Zim's fear started to take control of him again. "Zak, we have to escape this place," he said.

Zak shook his head. "It's impossible. Besides, where would we go? Space? The Kinzaks control all our planets."

Zim threw his fist at the bars, causing the sound to echo through the chamber. He let his forehead rest against them as he tried to think of a solution. "I have to get out at least," said Zim. "The empire needs me to regain control, but most importantly, Tak needs me to be there for her."

Zak stared at Zim.

He started, "Isn't Tak the one who you got preg…"

"Yes!" Zim interrupted as he made his hands into fists. "Please don't bring that up."

"Sorry mate," apologized Zak.

Zim ignored Zak and stared off into the cells full of all the other Irkens. He watched as they struggled to stay alive.

"I will be there for you Tak," whispered Zim, "I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'll be there for you."

**Author's note: **Sorry for taking so long guys, I just have so much to do. Stay with me though, I'll keep at it. Also, don't forget your reviews. I love those reviews.


	18. No Mercy

**Chapter 18: No Mercy**

Tak patently awaited the arrival on Irk, but time seemed to pass slower without Zim's company. She turned quickly to check on Dib, who was curled up fast asleep on the floor. Apparently he couldn't find anyplace more comfortable. Gir sat next to him, endlessly questioning when Dib would wake up. Tak smiled and shook her head. _How on Irk could he sleep so soundly with that obnoxious SIR unit bugging him? _she wondered.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers caught her attention by stepping forward. "We will be landing shortly," he reported.

Tak nodded at the soldier and dismissed him. Once he was gone, she turned and gazed out the window at her home planet. Tak found it hard to believe that that was where she had spent her last free moments with Zim. She sighed as she peered out at the many Irken ships approaching to repair the Massive. Aware that the ship was close to the planet, Tak got up and walked over to Dib. She shook him on the shoulder until he awoke. Although, he was surprised to find Gir's head right up against his face when he opened his eyes.

"Yaaaay! Big headed kid is alive again!" squealed Gir.

Dib pushed Gir aside and stood up to stretch. It wasn't until his stomach growled that he realized how hungry he was.

"Man I'm starving," he moaned while rubbing his belly.

"You can get something to eat when we are back on Irk," suggested Tak.

Hearing the mention of food, Gir turned to Dib. "I'm gonna make you some waffles!" he screeched. "You sure like them waffles!"

"Great," muttered Dib.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim and Zak were attempting to plot their clever escape, but the guard made it difficult by pacing back and forth through the chamber halls. Zak came up with the idea for Zim to distract the guard while he snatched the card key to unlock the cell door. Then, the two of them would sneak past the unsuspecting guard and climb into the ventilation system, where they would make their way to the escape pods.

Zak prepared himself while Zim waited patiently for the guard to approach them. Once the guard was close enough, Zim noticed that the card key was clipped loosely onto his belt. It was easily within Zak's reach. Once he was close enough, the guard caught Zim's suspicious glare. He kept a sharp eye on the Irken as he passed by the cell. Zak waited until the guard switched his attention to the next holding cell. In the small window of time he was given, he quickly snatched the card key from the guard, who seemed completely unaware of what happened. The two Irkens waited until the guard was out of sight before speaking.

"All right now what?" whispered Zak. "The guard is right where the vent is."

Zim hushed Zak and pointed at the guard. He had turned around and was walking back toward their cell. Zak quickly hid the card key and waited for the guard to pass by. Luckily, he didn't seem to be aware of what the two of them were up to. They waited until the guard was far from their section of the chamber.

"Let's go," whispered Zim.

They unlocked the cell door, got out of the cell, and quietly shut the door again to avoid suspicion. They crept along the wall searching for the vent. Eventually, Zak found it and carefully took the cover off. They both climbed into the tiny space and got the cover back on just before the guard passed by again. The two of them quietly crawled though the vent, searching for the escape pod store room. They discovered where the kitchen was and even where more holding chambers contained more prisoners, but the hope of finding a way out was slowly leaking from their spirits. They had been searching for nearly an hour before a small creak stopped them in their tracks. Zim turned to Zak.

"What was that?" he whispered. Zak shrugged.

"I don't know, but whatever you do don't…"

Suddenly, the floor beneath Zak collapsed and both Zim and Zak fell through the vent. When Zim sat up looked up to see what had happened, he was shocked to find Emperor Slate towering over him. "So you thought you could get away could you," said Slate. "You honestly didn't think that you two were the only Irkens who ever tried to escape did you?"

Zim stared up into Slate's glowing eyes. He could feel the emperor's power overwhelming him. Afraid of such power, Zim braced himself for any punishment he was destined to receive.

"You stupid Irkens," spat Slate. "I've had all the ventilation systems equipped with surprise traps so that anyone trying to escape would find themselves in the very same positions you two are now in."

"W…what are you going to do to us?" asked Zak, trembling with fear.

Slate grinned evilly. "I will teach you two to mind you're place. Guards! Take them to the torture chambers. Make them suffer, but do not give them death. If they plea or attempt death themselves, increase their punishment."

The Kinzak soldiers obeyed and grabbed the prisoners. Zak was separated and taken into a different room. Zim was dragged into his own room with three Kinzak "doctors". They immediately strapped him to a table and made it impossible for him to escape. Zim didn't dare speak, not wanting to suffer even more than what he was going to have to go though already. For once, he knew better.

One of the doctors grabbed an incredibly sharp razor knife and approached Zim slowly. Zim struggled violently to avoid the blade, but his efforts were useless. The soldier lowered the blade closer and closer. Zim shut his eyes, bracing himself. Then he felt it, the hot steel sliced across his stomach as pain erupted in his brain. He screamed at the blade's touch, but that didn't stop his tormentors. Zim had known what happened to prisoners who were taken in by an enemy race, but he never had expected anything as excruciating as this. He knew these doctors had much experience with dying patients and could keep him alive for as long as they wanted. There was no escape from this nightmare.

Not long after the first doctor dug in, the other two removed Zim's right glove and cut into his arm. When they found the bone, they cracked it, causing Zim tremendous pain. White hot tears had now come to his eyes and he was begging for mercy. He had always been taught that in any form of torture it was important to keep one's dignity, but his situation was different. There were no spectators. No one could hear him express his pain through the cold stone walls. It was only him and three evil monsters working on him. Zim begged for death, but it was never delivered. He wanted more than anything for the terrible pain to vanish.

After the doctors were satisfied with their work, they sewed the cut-up Irken back together and freed him from the table's binds. Zim was relieved that the doctors had finally stopped tearing him to pieces. He relaxed and breathed heavily. Before he could fully regain his thoughts, one of the doctors spread a container of acid all over his fresh wounds. Zim shut his eyes and screamed as he felt the acid burn into his skin. After the burning sensation ended, Zim reopened his eyes. When he looked around he found him, as well as the doctors, soaked with his own dark red blood. With their jobs done, the doctors exited the room and two other soldiers grabbed Zim and dragged him out of the room as well.

_At least that's over with, _thought Zim. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the soldiers threw him against a stone wall and chained his arms to the ceiling, leaving his body dangling helplessly. Having broken one of his arms, the pain was ten times worse. Also, Zim had lost a lot of blood and now felt very weak, almost ready to pass out. He wasn't sure how much more abuse he could take.

To Zim's horror, the Kinzak soldiers brought out large metal clubs. Zim tried to beg them to let him go, but his tired out body restricted him from doing so. The soldiers began to swing the clubs violently at him. With each blow, Zim felt his vision fading, but was thankful that his body was starting to grow numb. After about twenty minutes the soldiers left. They returned with a large bucket of water and dumped all the water over Zim, who immediately started burning. Then, to make matters worse, the soldiers switched on their metal clubs to have electric sparks glide across the metal surface of their clubs.

At this point, Zim didn't have the lung power to speak, or even hardly breathe. This made little difference to the soldiers, and they began swinging their clubs at Zim once again. Blow after blow Zim could feel the voltage surge through his limp, bruised body. After each time the pain lessened, giving him a numb feeling. He was surprised, yet disappointed, that his body could take all the abuse.

Finally, the beating ended and Zim was unchained. He fell with a thud unto the stone cold floor. He heard footsteps approaching him. They stopped about two inches from his head. Zim immediately recognized the boots belonging to Emperor Slate.

"Rise you pathetic Irken scum," ordered Slate.

Zim made every attempt he could to stand, but his body was too badly injured to move. Slowly, he pushed against the ground, lifted himself nearly two inches from the ground. Suddenly, something stuck his back, forcing him to crash back onto the floor.

"When I command something of you scum bucket I expect it you to follow orders quickly!" commanded Slate. "Rise again and this, time don't keep me waiting!"

Zim was sure to put every ounce of effort he had left to get up quickly.

"Now look up at me!" ordered Slate.

Zim did as he was told. He looked up at Slate, but couldn't help himself from avoiding eye-to-eye contact as much as possible. Slate stared coldly back at Zim, erasing whatever strip of dignity the Irken had left. Finally, Zim couldn't face Slate any longer and dropped his eyes to the floor. He was ashamed that he didn't have the courage to do something as simple as look someone in the eye.

Slate chuckled.

"Yup, he's broken alright." He stated. "Excellent work guards, now take him up to the bridge. I think he's ready to serve his master."


	19. The Master Plan

**Chapter 18: The Master Plan**

After Dib had gorged himself with enough waffles and water to fill an entire refrigerator, he joined Tak in a secret meeting on Irk hidden in a district well away from Kinzak troops. It was urgent that Tak got the message out to everyone.

"Fellow Irkens," she announced, "it is important that we rescue our leader from the enemy's grasp as quickly as possible. It's apparent that there isn't much time before our entire race is eliminated, and Zim may be the only one who knows how to stop Emperor Slate. The Kinzaks have taken control of our planets, and they will overpower us once again if we do not act quickly."

One Irken spoke aloud, "We have already tried sending our troops against them. We didn't stand a chance. They are simply too powerful."

"Ground combat _is_ ineffective," agreed Tak. "But that was our first mistake. We let the Kinzak troops distract us while they seized our planets."

"But how are we going to take control of the Demolisher?" asked another Irken. "The blockade surrounding the planet is refusing to let anyone escape."

Tak thought for a moment. "Yes," she replied, "but luckily we managed to sneak our way onto the planet's surface. That means the guards aren't focusing their security on this area. Escaping shouldn't be too difficult either. We'll just have to take over a small fleet of Kinzak ships and make up a story, something stating that more troops were called to the Demolisher by the Emperor for protection or something."

There was a collection of whispers as the Irkens nodded their heads in approval of the plan. "Then it's settled," announced Tak. "Get to your stations everyone. It's time we took back our freedom for good!" A cheering uproar exploded as nearly 200 Irkens approved of the plan. This was the last chance for the Empire.

* * *

Zim was tossed next to Slate's command chair by two Kinzak soldiers. When he tried to get up he felt the agony of his broken arm and battered body disable his efforts to move. He looked up weakly and saw Slate approaching him.

"Learned your lesson have you?" he questioned as he glared into Zim's eyes. "Maybe now you won't try anything so stupid."

Zim continued looking at Slate, not out of anger, but out of submission. Zim _had_ learned his lesson well and would do anything for his pain to end. He wished he'd been given death, but he knew Slate would never allow it. It was too enjoyable for the Emperor to take out his revenge on the son of the Irken who took down the entire Kinzak race.

Zim watched in agony as Slate circled him, pondering how much more abuse Zim could take. Too weak to hold his head up any longer, Zim switched his focus to the floor. He shut his eyes and let his mind escape the horrifying world. He immediately started thinking of Tak. He would have given anything to be with her. He missed the courage she gave him, the feeling of belonging, but most of all he wanted to be there for her when she had their smeet.

Slate continued to study Zim. He smiled as the feeling of power began rising within him. "Soldier!" he called out to one of the other Kinzaks.

"Yes sir!" responded the soldier.

"Find someone on the ship who knows about Irken Paks and bring him to me," ordered Slate.

"Yes sir," saluted the soldier. He returned less than twenty minutes later.

A Kinzak, who looked like a member of the ship's repair workers, stepped forward. "How may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"I want you to disable this Irken's Pak. Cut him off from any nutrition, use of spider legs, and prevent his pack from being able to heal wounds quickly," said Slate.

"Yes sir," replied the mechanic. He immediately started carrying out his orders. Satisfied, Slate turned and strode out of the bridge.

* * *

Word had gotten passed to more than 500,000 Irkens about the attack of the Demolisher. However, not all of them had volunteered to help out with the mission. Many were too afraid of getting killed by Kinzak troops and chose to stay behind. Those Irkens, brave enough to volunteer in the mission, gathered in an area hidden from Kinzak lookouts. Tak organized and commanded a group of spies to sneak into the base and disable all communication to the Demolisher. The spies stealthy entered the base and successfully cut off all communication. Then, they distracted the guards as Tak and the rest of the troops hijacked every available ship and took off into the sky.

The fleet stopped once they reached the front of the blockade. Suddenly, Tak's transmitter screen flashed on with a message reading:

**PLEASE ENTER PASS CODE**

One of the crew members handed Tak a small computer chip. Tak embedded the chip into the bridge's computer. The old screen flickered away and a new message appeared reading:

**CODE CORRECT**

The blockade spread out, creating an opening to the fleet's escape. Once every ship made it past the blockade, the opening closed up. Tak relaxed and let out a deep breath. _That was easier than I expected, _she thought. The first half of the mission was complete.

* * *

Zim felt very weary after the mechanic finished tampering his Pak. To his displeasure, Slate retuned and approached the mechanic. "Good work solider," he said. "You can return to your own work station now."

"Thank you sir," replied the mechanic as he exited the bridge.

Slate watched the mechanic go, but then turned his attention back to Zim. "You really don't have a clue what's happening between our races, do you?" he questioned. He once again began to pace in a circle around Zim. "What if I told you that your sacrifice made makes no difference to me?"

Zim remained silent, knowing the penalty if he answered.

"Well, here's the truth," started Slate, "after I've gassed every Irken-owned planet in the universe, I will hunt down your little girlfriend and make you watch her suffer."

Zim was stunned. He had surrendered everything to keep Tak out of Slate's business, but it had all been for nothing. "I thought you said you'd let her go?" said Zim helplessly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" answered Slate, "Because your kind is weak. You Irkens think you're all so high and mighty when you're really just a bunch of cowards. Even those humans that you've been observing deserve more honor than you. The Kinzak race has always been superior! We deserve the right to rule! Oh, and you know what else? When I've had my fun watching you and your girlfriend suffer I'm going to let you be the one to put her out of her misery."

"No," Zim begged. "Listen, I'll do anything…"

Slate began to laugh, pointing at Zim. "The great invader Zim begging for mercy," said Slate. "It's music to my ears."

Zim sank to the floor in despair. _Why can't I escape this horrible nightmare! _he thought. _Why is this happening?_

Slate kicked Zim hard in the stomach then sat down in his chair. Zim tightly held his gut, trying to fight back the incredible pain that surged through him. It was hard for him to breathe. He surrendered his efforts to sit up and fell to the floor. He continued to lie there, hoping for a miracle.

At that very instant, there was a loud collision, shaking the entire ship. Slate was nearly thrown out of his chair. "What was that?" he shouted.

**Author's note: **I know the last chapter was pretty dark and evil, but you will be happy to know that it was the darkest chapter of this story. Keep reading to find out what happens next. Oh yes…and keep sending me those reviews. I love knowing what people think of my work.


	20. A Fallen Villain & A Courageous Hero

**Chapter 20: The Rise of a Hero**

Slate stood up nervously and looked around him. He was puzzled why the radar hadn't detected any suspicious objects nearby. "Contact the boarding corridors," ordered Slate. "I want to find out what is going on immediately!"

Every crew member got to work right away, but they quickly grew frustrated, not being able to accomplish their task. "There's no response sir," reported one of the crew members.

"Then contact the other corridors to find out if they know anything," ordered Slate. He was growing more impatient by the minute.

"We already tired sir," responded the crew member. "We still got no response. It's as if everyone on the ship were…"

"Were what?"

"It's as if they were...killed sir. Even the long range communication is offline."

Slate sank back into his chair in disappointment. Zim, who was still lying on the floor in agony, looked up to study Slate's expression. Slate seemed a bit nervous, or even slightly worried. Zim even overheard Slate talking to himself. "Without contact to our other ships, we can't confirm the commencement of Operation Universal Annihilation," said Slate. He turned to one of his soldiers. "Commander, I need you to go down and check the…"

Suddenly, there was another loud explosion, and the entrance door to the bridge burst into hundreds of pieces. Everyone in the bridge shielded themselves from the blast. After the dust had cleared, an army of Irkens swarmed the bridge. The crew members immediately started attacking the intruders, but the Irkens simply fired upon any Kinzak that stood up to them and the crew members quickly surrendered. A separate group of Irken soldiers rushed in and surrounded Slate with their lasers. Outnumbered, Slate was forced to surrender. The Irkens tied him up to this command chair, making sure he couldn't escape.

After finally being released from Slate's power, Zim made a great effort to sit up. Unfortunately, his shattered body didn't have the energy and he felt as if he would collapse back down on the bridge floor. Suddenly, Zim felt a stranger's arm pull him from the ground, helping him sit up. After gaining his balance Zim looked up to meet the stranger. His crimson red eyes made contact with those of deep violet. He paused for a moment, gazing into the single being he had missed since the moment he'd set foot on the Demolisher.

"Tak…is that really you?" said Zim weakly.

Tak smiled. She pulled him close, greeting him with a hug of relief. "I thought I'd never see you again," she said.

Zim noticed the tears as they ran down the sides of her cheeks. He held her as tightly as he could, terrified of losing her again. "It's been horrible Tak," explained Zim. He looked over at Slate. Tak turned in the direction Zim was facing and realized what he was saying, but Zim brought her attention back to him. "I knew Kinzaks were evil towards Irkens, but you could never imagine such a nightmare," he continued.

Zim paused and the two of them sat in silence. Tak studied Zim's injuries, trying to understand what he'd been through. It was enough to make her realize that she was lucky to have rescued him as quickly as she did. If she had waited any longer, he probably wouldn't have survived.

"Zim, we found where the prisoners were being held captive," she said. "One of them claims he's your friend."

Zim's antennae perked up. "Zak! You mean he's still alive!" he said excitingly.

"If you mean that guy standing next to Dib, then yes," said Tak. Zim turned in the direction that Tak was looking. Sure enough, Zak was alive. Dib noticed Zim was facing him and Zak. He got Zak's attention and led him over to Zim.

"Zim!" exclaimed Zak. "Is that really you! You look terrible!"

"I feel terrible," Zim answered. "So what happened to you after we were separated?"

"I was beaten and put to work, but by the looks of it, I'm sure it wasn't nearly as bad as what you had to go through," said Zak.

He stuck out his hand to help Zim to his feet, but Zim remained on the floor. He didn't even make an effort to stand. Zak became confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Was it something I said?"

"No, I'm just really weak and can hardly breathe," answered Zim. "Also, Slate disabled the healing accelerators in my pack. He disabled it from giving me any energy."

Tak, seeing Zim was struggling, gave him some support to relax his body. "Zim, what do you want to do with Slate?" asked Tak. "You _are_ the Tallest now. The choice is yours."

Zim glared at Slate. Slate saw this and began laughing, even though laser guns were aiming right at his throat.

"What do you find so funny?" Tak asked. "You've lost the war and your plan has failed."

"That's where you're wrong," said Slate. "Sooner or later all the other Kinzak ships will wonder why the signal hasn't been given to commence the operation and they will just go ahead and initiate the plan without orders. There's no way you can stop it!"

Zim, Tak, Dib, and Zak all watched as Slate laughed hysterically at the four of them. Suddenly, Zim remembered something about the Massive that could possibly obliterate Slate's plan. Zim grabbed Tak's arm to get her attention. She quickly turned to answer his request.

"Tak, back when I tried to bring the Massive to Earth, I noticed a small detail in the override codes. That's how the Kinzaks disabled the Massive and the Armada's weapons," he said.

"How will that help us now?" asked Tak.

"All of the Armada's ships are connected to the Massive through a specially wired power core," explained Zim. "I think the Demolisher might have the same set up."

Dib, who had been quietly listening in on the conversation, got an idea. "Hey, if we got some sort of explosive into the system, we might be able to stop the Kinzak's plan," he said. "But where are we going to find a bomb that big?"

Zak cleared his throat causing everyone to turn and face him. "It just so happens that I organized a group of Irkens to do that very thing," he said. "We were planning on escaping by blowing up the ship, but…."

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Dib raising his arms in the air. "But, why didn't you just go through with this before and escape?"

"I was getting to that," said Zak, partially annoyed. "The reason the plan failed was because in order for the bomb to go off, someone had to stay behind and trigger it. Whoever triggered it wouldn't be able to make it out in time."

Dib dropped his arms and his expression changed into a frown.

"We still have to do it" said Tak.

"Ya," agreed Dib, "but who's going to want to stay behind?"

Everyone was silent, including the other Irkens around them who had caught interest in the conversation.

"I'll do it," sighed Zak.

"What!" said Zim. "After all you've been through?"

"Listen Zim, I'm the only one on this ship who knows how the bomb works. The Irkens who had helped me construct it have all been killed," answered Zak. "Besides, I'd rather die for the good of the Irken race than to be killed among the Kinzaks. There's no question, you're not talking me out of it."

The group fell silent again, this time waiting for Zim's response. "I understand," sighed Zim. "Good luck Zak."

Zak nodded. "Well you'd better start heading back to your ships. Give me a signal once you're out of range." He started toward the door, but stopped. He turned back around to face Zim. "Goodbye my friend," he saluted.

Zim, Tak, and Dib returned the salute and watched as Zak exited the bridge and headed down to the power core. Tak yelled out orders to the soldiers. "Everyone, get back to the ships!" she commanded, "Leave Slate strapped to his chair. He's getting a front row seat. Just make sure he's tied securely."

Minutes later, when they were far enough out of range, Tak gave the signal to activate the bomb.

Zim watched from a distance as the Demolisher exploded into a blast of orange and yellow flames. When it was over, he sighed and stared at the ground. Suddenly he felt something hard slam into his back and knock him to the floor, which didn't help the physical pain his body was already in.

"Yay! The bad shippy exploded!" yelled a familiar high pitched voice.

"Hi Gir…" Zim grumbled as he made every effort to get up. He was surprised at how much he had really missed his obnoxious companion.

"Hiya master!" yelled Gir. "I missed you!"

"Gir get off me!" ordered Zim. He was starting to feel really dizzy due to his severe blood loss.

Dib ran over to help Zim immediately. "I'll take you to the medical rooms," said Dib after pulling Gir off of Zim's back.

Tak watched them leave, but suddenly she felt her stomach turn. The pain was getting worse by the minute. Zim, who felt as if he was about to pass out, got Dib's attention.

"Dib, Tak's about to have the smeet now. Take her to the medical rooms first. Have someone else take care of me," he commanded.

Dib immediately did as he was told. He ordered three other Irkens to help him with Tak and two others to help Zim. Zim felt his thoughts leaving him. The world around him was closing. The last things he heard were cries from Tak before everything turned black.

* * *

Zim awoke eight hours later on a comfortable platform. He found Dib sitting next to him.

"You alright?" asked Dib.

As Zim sat up he felt how stiff his muscles were. "I feel a lot better than I did," he answered.

"When I asked the doctors said you were in horrible condition," said Dib. "Luckily you were able to make a full recovery."

Zim felt a great amount of relief and relaxed. "How long have I been out?" he asked,

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but from the time you fainting, and us taking Tak…"

Zim shot up at the mention of her name.

"What about Tak? Is she alright!" questioned Zim.

"Calm down she's fine," answered Dib. "She had the baby not long ago. Come on, you can see her now if you want."

Dib led Zim to the medical room where Tak was being held. Dib waited by the door while he let Zim continue into the room. As Zim drew closer, he noticed a small bundle curled up in Tak's arms.

"Meet your son," said Tak.

Zim looked at the tiny smeet; he looked up at Zim with crimson red eyes. Zim smiled.

"He looks just like you," said Tak. "You know I haven't named him yet. I thought you'd like to choose."

Zim looked happily at his newborn son. He knew exactly what name to choose.

"Zak" he said. "Let's name him Zak."

After Zim had spent his time with Tak and his son, he strode out of the room and met up again with Dib.

"Well, there's just one last thing to take care of now," said Zim.

"What's that?" asked Dib.

"How well do you think the human race can handle an alliance with the Irken Empire?"

The End

**Author's Note: **Halleluiah I'm finally finished! Thanks to all of you who stuck with me and read my story. Even better thanks to those who sent me reviews. Oh and to Invader Johnny…I never did read Dirt so I didn't copy anything out of that story, nor did I from any other story; though I'm sure many other people have had the same ideas as me. Anyways, this was my first fan fiction and I will consider writing other stories as well, but I can't promise it. If I do write other stories I will be sure to check them over for spelling and grammar errors. Happy holidays and merry Christmas!


End file.
